Underwater World
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: The ocean. the only place that seems to have the slightest bit of magic, other than space. It's a whole other world in there and man kind have only discovered bits and portions. But what they don't tell you about, is a true mystery and wonder. A boy's curiosity is peaked and discovers something experts have searched years for. -More Characters than Listed-
1. Chapter 1

**So I do surprises kind of weird. Basically this is only a prologue and the first chapter will come tomorrow. There is no bionics! Only the bad guys from the series will stay. I've decided to let the creative cartoon part of my mind loose so this is what it comes up with. Anyways, yes Davis is in this, well actually he's the main character. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**-Underwater World-**

_-The ocean. the only place that seems to have the slightest bit of magic, other than space. It's a whole other world in there and man kind have only discovered bits and portions. But what they don't tell you about, is a true mystery and wonder._

_The Depth_

_This rumored legend has baffled the mind of people, but has only made an appearance in children's books. Supposedly only meant to be a folk-tale, but where there is curiosity, there is truth-_

* * *

><p>Davis was a simple 9 year old boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. He lived with his Dad, Step Mom, his two brothers and his step brother. Davis, being the youngest, is always watched and the one his parents most worried about. Adam and Chase were 16 since they were twins, and his step brother,Leo, was 14. He loved them as much as any kid could love their older brothers, but he wanted a break. He wanted to feel like an only child, like he was independent. Like he was something special, and not just the dopey little brother.<p>

Davis's father was a rich explorer and his step-mother (whom he calls Mom) is a successful news reporter. Davis was infatuated with the ocean. One of his father's expeditions was the mysterious blue depths.

He brought back a digital journal of the wonders of the water and showed it to his youngest son. Davis would sit in awe as his father showcased some of the most beautiful of the oceans inhabitants.

Donald would bring back photos from his expeditions and show them to his family. Polar bears from the arctic, penguins from the south pole, a close up of the sphinx and hieroglyphics, and even pictures of space itself, but Davis put pictures of the ocean on a pedistool. Davis has always loved the water. He was also a fantastic swimmer.

He admired the ocean for it's underlined beauty. He was lucky to live in the family he lives in. Every weekend was a day at the beach they live near. Davis enjoyed nothing more. Sure like most kids he loved video games and toys, but the ocean was his gateway to mystery and majesty. He considered the ocean an 8th world wonder.

Davis was fascinated by the ocean but one incident could change his view on the ocean, the world, and his life.

Forever

**So how was that? I decided to write this as a fun story. Away from all the seriousness of my other stories. I'm sure you all know where Bree is and where she'll end up, but trust me this is going to blow your mind. I hope you enjoy this new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the first chapter. I also posted this on Wattpad! Same account name. Anyways, on with the premiere!**

**-Chapter 1-**

A boy sat inside a small mansion on the beach side of Malibu. His roomed lined with ocean textiles and coral decor. A young boy, Davis, sat on his bed marveling at the pictures of the ocean. Davis heard a knock on his door.

"Davis, Mom said dinner's ready!" someone said through the door. "Coming" Davis said. He closed his father's laptop and walked in the hallway, completely unaware of his older brother, Chase, standing behind the door. Chase jumped behind Davis and gripped on to him like a hug.

"AH CHASE!" Davis said while trying to get free of his brothers grip. "come on. It was funny. Don't be so dramatic" He said. Davis scoffed. He knows his brother is just showing his love and stuff but that really got to Davis. Chase began to sniff the air. "Ugghh. What's that smell?" Chase asked.

"Well you just squeeze hugged me and scared me!" Davis said. Chase made a disgusted face. The brother's walked down to the dining area.

They met their family in the dining room, save for Donald. "Where's Dad?" Chase asked.

"Getting ready. He's leaving tommorow for 6 weeks to Antarctica for some global warming project thing" Tasha, Davis's step-mom, Tasha said. Everyone sat around the table and began eating. Davis kept knawing at his half cooked fish sticks. "Uhh Mom. These fish sticks aren't cooked" He said. Tasha examined the fish in stick form.

"Man, I've been telling Donald we need a new microwave, but nooooo" Tasha said while mimicking what Donald has told her. "I'll just use the one down in your fathers lab/office" She said. Tasha walked down to the office leaving Davis, Chase, Leo, and Adam.

"So..." Leo said. It was a pure moment of awkwardness.

"Davis pooped himself when I scared him" Chase said while pointing at Davis. "No I didn't!" Davis said defensively. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Maybe Dad should consider buying you a big boy diaper" Leo said. Davis glared at his brother.

"Guys' stop" Adam said. Davis calmed down.

"He can't help the fact he needs a diaper!" The room filled with laughter once more. Davis was almost on the brink of tears. Chase noticed and signed for the laughing to cease.

"we're sorry. We know you didn't plop a poop" Chase said. Davis glared at his brother. If looks could kill, Davis would have a bounty of atleast half the worlds money.

Donald came downstairs holding a giant ice pick.

"AH! We promise we won't tease Davis anymore!" Leo said while covering his face with his plate. Donald looked at his son with confusion. He looked at the pick in his hands and figured it out.

"No this is just my old ice pick I found. I need it for tommorow" Donald said. Leo lowered his plate.

"So when are you coming back?" Adam asked. "6 weeks" Donald said while looking for his passport. Tasha came back up with Davis's re-heated fish sticks. Donald looked at his wife.

"Tried to heat up fish sticks again?" Donald asked. Tasha glared at her husband. It wasn't her fault he wouldn't go out and get a new microwave. The family shared dinner and went their seperate ways.

Davis was back to lying in his room watching the Discovery Channel. His Dad was on there every week about his explorations. All Davis has ever wanted was to go with his father on one of his underwater explorations.

Davis heard a knock on his door. "Come in" He said while focusing on the tv.

"Sweetheart it's time for bed" Tasha said. "Alright night" He said. "night" Tasha said. She turned Davis's tv off and shut the door. Davis shuffled around his bed and fell asleep.

-5:00 am

Davis was deeply sleeping when his door opened. Donald walked in all dressed in a parka and a major equipment backpack he was carrying over his back.

"Hey Davis. Wake up" Donald said. Davis slowly woke up, but shot awake when he saw it was Donald.

"Hey Dad. I guess your leaving" Davis said both sadly and sleepily. Donald nodded. "Any chance I could go with you?" Davis asked. Donald picked Davis up and hugged him.

"No. You'd freeze out there, and you need to stay here plus there's no room for a kid" Donald said sadly. "Nuh uh. I could fit in your backpack or something besides, you let Chase go one time" Davis said. Donald took Chase with him to Antarctica when Chase was 14 for his brithday.

"Im sorry, but you just can't go. Be good and I'll see you in 6 weeks. I love you" Donald said. Davis tightly hugged his father not wanting to let go. "I love you too" Davis said. Donald sat Davis back down, who was spitting up little bits of fur from Donalds hood.

"Sorry bout that" Donald said. He kissed his youngest sons forehead and left, shutting the door behind him.

"bye Dad" Davis said.

Donald hated saying goodbye to his youngest. Davis looked up to him so much and he has to leave atleast once every month. Even though it would only be for a minute, Donald would use all of it just to say goodbye.

Donald walked into his room to grab his wallet which had a picture of his family in it. He walked down stairs and found his son Chase in the kitchen eating a snack.

"Chase what are you doing up?" Donald asked. Chase looked at his father. "Depends, what are you doing wearing a parka in Malibu when it's August?" Chase asked. Chase knew the answer but wanted to side track his father just to keep him there longer.

"Because I have a thing called a job. You should try getting one" Donald said sarcastically. Chase rolled his eyes. "I already sent in an application for Tech Town"

"Good. Sorry I won't be there for your first day of school and work" Donald said. "It's ok. I understand" Chase said. Him and his father hugged.

"Alright, be sure to FaceTime me when it's your first day of school. I want to see all of you kids" Donald said. "Got it" Chase said. Donald left through his lab and office to get to the business bulidng where the plane was picking him up.

-Morning

The sun peaked over the mountain where the Davenport Mansion was. School began in two weeks so everyone was sleeping in. Except for Tasha. It's 7:00 and she had been up since 6:00 which was when her alarm went off for work.

"Alright Eddy, make sure the kids behave" Tasha said.

"Yeah yeah, just go already before my screen shatters"

Tasha glared at the screen. Eddy was the home security system. He was snarky, rude, annoying, and any other bad virtue somone can have. Tasha walked out of the house leaving the house to a bunch of teenagers and a child.

Upstairs Davis was soundly sleeping. Leo was restlesly kicking his covers, Adam was snoring and holding a turkey leg in his left hand and Chase was lying on his bed with his head hanging off the side. Everything was peaceful, up until Chase's alarm clock rang.

_-Chase-_

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!"

I fell off my bed to the sound my alarm clock. Great another Monday. Atleast we don't have school or anything for two more weeks. I stood up and walked downstairs, well slowly lingered downstairs. Once I got there I found the wrapper to a corn dog I had last night when Dad left. I really did hate when he left. Yeah he's always on mine and Adam's back about school and driving and stuff, but when he's gone I kind of miss it. Sometimes when I drive I would ask Tasha or someone to yell at me for my 'sloppy turning' or the way I pivot my foot from the brake and gas pedals. But in my defense, Adam drive's ten times worse but he tries to make up for it by bragging about how he was the first one born and stuff. He only beat me out of the whom by only 6 seconds! And he kicked me back in the whom so he could get out first.

I noticed my 6 second older brother walk down the steps. "Morning short stack" He said tiredly. I grunted. How did I end up smaller than him?

"Hey, Im guessing Davis and Leo are still sleeping?" I asked. "Yup, Leo's dreaming about being a ninja again, and Davis is just sleeping" Adam said. "Hey do we have any hotdogs?" He asked while shifting through the cabinets.

"Why?" I asked not wanting to know the answer. "Because I told Dad I'd take a picture of a hot dog pyramid and send it to him!"

"You do know he won't get it until he comes back, right?" I asked. Adam's goofy look changed to where it looks like he's about to cry. "Really?" He asked sadly and his lip was quivering.

"N-No. He'll get it. I was just kidding" I said trying to spare his feelings. His sad look turned to anger. "Your so mean!" He said while walking down to Dad's lab. I rolled my eyes.

Davis came walking down the stairs with Leo. "Hey little bros, want some breakfast?" I asked. Leo glared at me.

"Im only 2 years younger!" I laughed. "Your still younger and shorter" I said. Leo tried to pin this conversation to Davis. "Well he's a whole 7 years younger than you and Adam, and he's like 2 feet smaller!" Davis glared at Leo. "Yeah, but your the one complaining" Davis said.

Nothing else was said. "So breakfast?" I asked once more.

"I just want my usual" Davis said. That was a reutine for Davis's breakfast. Anytime Dad leaves, that morning Davis wants bacon eggs and pancakes since Dad would make that every Saturday morning. He made Davis's with a bacon smiley face, bacon hair and egg's for the eyes and nose and sometimes when Davis got sick, he would use the syrup to look like vomit just to make him laugh. It was pretty adorable.

I put the bacon on the frying pan and had Leo helped with the eggs. While I waited for the bacon to fry, Bree started texting me. Bree Henderson has been my friend since she moved here three years ago and now, Sophomore year, I want to be more than friends. We both know each other really well, and our parents are good friends too so we stand a good chance.

I was scrolling through my text messages when I got a text from Dad which was a video. "Hey guys, Dad sent me a video" I said. Davis and Leo leaned over the bar and looked at my phone. He sent me a video of the plane he was riding and sent a message afterwards saying _'remember this?'_. I went with him to Antarctica when I was 14 and we used that same plane. I still have the coat I used as a suvenier from the trip, well that and incase I ever go again.

Davis and Leo loved the video, mainly because it was from Dad. Davis loved getting any kind of text from him. Dad and Davis were really close. Ever since Dad showed Davis pictures from his exploration in the ocean, Davis has been obsessed with the ocean.

I turned back to the bacon which was getting pretty crispy, so I took them off. I started Davis's pancakes and Leo got the eggs ready.

"So Leo, did you sleep ok?" I asked rhetorically. "Yup" He responded while nervously tending to the eggs.

"Really, you sure you weren't taking down samurai's or burglars? Ninja Leo?" I asked while smirking. Davis covered his mouth while laughing. Leo just looked embarassed. Bree texted back and asked if we could hang out over here. YES! I quickly finished Davis's pancakes and sat them on a plate. I made Davis's pancake face and gave it to him.

"Here you go!" I said happily. "Thanks" He picked up his fork and began eating it. Ok little brother's taken care of now time to get ready for Bree to come over.

Adam came back upstairs a little calme down. "What's wrong with Adam?" Leo asked me. "Im a meany" I said while laughing. I walked up to my room and got ready for Bree.

_-Davis-_

I really miss Dad. It's only been like 4 hours since he left but Im used to him being down here in the mornings making breakfast. Don't get me wrong, Chase is great at making breakfast, but he's no Dad. I just wish there was a way we could go with him. My thoughts begin to block out Adam and Leo's endless chatter. I finsih my breakfast and head upstairs to Chase's room. I knock on his door which he opens moments after.

"What's up?" He asked. "Can we go by the bech later?" I asked. He thought about it. "Bree's coming over later, but I guess she can come too. Sure, go get ready and tell Adam and Leo" He said. I nodded.

"Oh and Davis" I turned back to Chase.

"You know if you ever need help with the whole Dad thing, let me know" He said. I nodded and walked into my room to get ready.

That was pretty normal with him. He would always think Im hiding my feelings and I'm not. Chase and I are pretty close since Adam and Leo are pretty close too. Adam could tell if something was wrong with me and so could Chase, but Chase knows how to help. Adam can help but he's better with Leo. They're both immature, crazy, fun loving, and annoying, Chase can get annoying too but no family's perfect.

_-Donald-_

My plane was soaring through the sky like a motorized kite. I looked down at the ground which was mainly clouds. I pulled out my phone and turned it on to see what time it was. My lock screen background was a picture of all of us. Me, Tasha, Leo, Davis, Chase, and Adam. When I got to my home screen, it was a picutre of my holding Davis when he was 6 and I was about to leave to Africa. He had my little safari hat on which nearly covered his head. I smiled at the picture. I hated leaving my family, but I loved my job. I only do this for 6 weeks every other month for the next 2 years, then I can go on my own trail. I want to explore the waters of California where a legend lies. The Depths. I want to go there so bad just to see whether it was a myth or reality.

Once we got to the station a snowstorm kicked up. Yep, this is what I went to college for. To freeze my butt off in the arctic. I wish more than anything my kids could've come but I know this is too dangerous and cold here. Chase went one year but he got too close to a penguin and it began to attack him. I was able to seperate him and the penguin from each other. After that I decided to do more research on the place where Im exploring, and then consider letting them go. One day I want to take Davis with me to the Carribean or something. He's always wanted to come with me to someplace. Im glad Davis has Chase, Adam, and Leo. He needs big brothers when Im not there.

I got into the station and began my work.

_-Davis-_

I got ready to go down to the beach with Adam, Chase ,and Leo. Chase's friend Bree is coming by to hang out, which is more than likely an attempt by Chase to get Bree to like him. Im fine with Bree but if they start dating, then knowing Chase, they could sick her little sister, Lilly, on me and try to get us to date.

Bree met up with us at the beach. Her and Chase decided to sit on the shore with eachother, I went in the water swimming (not without over-protective Adam), and Leo start building a sand castle to impress this one girl he liked.

I sat there hovering in the water. It felt so good, it felt like...like...magic almost. I decided to go underwater. I don't need goggles since according to my eye doctor, my eyes have a special layer over them that people rarely get that let's me see underwater without goggles. I can also hold my breath for a long time. Once I went under, I started to swim around. This was what I loved about the ocean.

_-In the water, the combinations of coral formed and underwater rainbow-_

**There's the first chapter. After every chapter Im going to put a meaningful sentence I either find or come up with. This is my first story with BRASE so hope you enjoy that part. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the second chapter! Meaning consisting of four stories. Thanks for all the views and reviews! Now on with the story!**

**-Chapter 2-**

_-Davis-_

It was around 1:00 am when I woke up. Great another night where I can't sleep. I always have a dream about this mysterious force in the water. Then a dark cloud would form and then I'd wake up. It was weird how I could remember the dream, and have it over and over again. I got up and walked down to Dad's lab.

-Lab-

Once I got down there, I walked into a room filled with lights, papers, books, photos, and of course, computers!

I sat on Dad's favorite office chair and scrolled through expeditions he went on. There was this one where he went to the Bahamas and went through the ocean there. I'd really like Dad to take me to Australia so we can go to the Coral Reef. What get's me is that Im walking distance from one of the worlds biggest mysteries. The Depths. It's supposedly off the shore of the beach we go to, but I've never seen it. Nor do I know what it looks like. I spent about 2 hours looking at pictures when Chase came walking down. I was about half awake on the desk.

"Davis what are you doing? You should be in bed" Chase whisper scolded. I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno..." I said lazily.

"You're obsessed with water" He said mockingly. "And you're obsessed with Breeeee" I said while making kissing faces. "Im 16, can you blame me? At your age girls still have cooties" Chase said. I rolled my eyes. "come on squirt, bedtime" He said while picking me up.

"Mmmmm" I said. I was way too tired to say anything. Chase started walking into the elevator but I asleep.

_-Chase-_

I woke up around 3:00 am and walked down to the lab. When I wake up super early, I go down to the lab to bore myself to sleep. I found Davis half asleep on the desk. Figures. He had pictures of the ocean pulled up. He's completely obsessed with it. I picked him up and carried him upstairs. On the way there he fell asleep on my shoulder. I got to his room and layed him on his bed, then walked back into my room and fell asleep.

-Morning-

I woke up that morning and walked into Davis's room to see if he was still there and not down in the lab. I cracked his door open and peeked inside. Turns out he was there and asleep. I walked down to the living and turned on the news.

_"This just in an oil rig exploded off the shore of northern Malibu!"_

We live in southern Malibu which is probably why we didn't hear it. I turned up the news channel.

_"Reporters say that a huge plume of oil is leaking into the water and that workers are already working on getting the oil removed. Some say the oil moved out to the far end of the water which is unreachable without helicopter or plane"_

Oh man. Well, I guess no swimming for now.

_-Davis-_

_-Dream Sequence-_

_I was underwater when a huge dark cloud appeared. Turns out it was a giant plume of oil. I swam over faster than I knew I could swim. I looked around and above me was a giant oil rig on fire. _

_"Oh no" I said. I swam up the water and ended up in the sky. How am I flying? Just then the rig exploded and I was caught in it. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"DAVIS!"_

_-End Dream Sequence-_

I woke up to Leo sitting in front of me. "Davis are you ok? You were mumbling stuff about oil and a rig that's on fire and then you started screaming" I looked at him then realised I breathing pretty hard and I was sweating. "I-I guess im fine. I was just having a dream about an oil rig on fire" I said. Leo looked at me strange and left. I don't know what's wrong with me. Same dream, but a continued ending.

I walked downstairs. "Davis I think your psychic" Leo said.

"What?"

"Come check it out" I walked over to the Tv and watched. There WAS an oil rig on fire and it did explode.

"Leo how is Davis psychic?" Chase asked. "He said he was having a dream about an oil rig on fire" Leo said. Chase looked at me as if I had a second head growing.

"Wow, it must've been subliminal" Chase said. "Su-what now?" I asked.

"It's where outside noises enter your mind while your sleeping and alter your dreams" Chase said. Yeah but I've had this dream tons of times before. I sat on the couch and watched.

"So no more swimming at the beach?" Leo asked. "Depends. They said they could keep the oil from leaking into our part of the ocean" Chase said. I felt a weird inbalance in me and began to feel kind of sick. I layed my head against the couch to rest it but my headache only grew.

"Chase could you turn off the lights?" I asked. the lights were killing my eyes and my head. "I guess, you okay?" He asked. I shook my head. He walked over and placed his hand on my forehead.

"wow, how did you suddenly start feeling this warm?!" Chase asked. I shrugged my shoulders. My headeache just kept growing. It felt like the more oil that fell into the water, the more sick I got.

Adam came walking down excited about something. "YOU GUYS WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

I whimpered a little. "Adam keep it down, Davis's head is really bad" Leo said. He walked over to Chase and I. "You think he might be sick?" Adam asked. Chase shrugged his shoulders. I started sneezing.

"You know what, I think he might've gotten a cold because he was in the water way too long yesterday" Chase said. I whimpered a little at that. It felt like he was yelling in my ear. Everything started to become blurry. I felt myself being lifted and handed off.

_-Adam-_

I walked downstairs and found Chase holding Davis as if he were sick. Apparently he is sick from swimming so much yesterday. He whimpered a lot over how much noise we were making.

"Here let me take him to his room and give him some medicine" I said. Chase handed Davis to me and I took him upstairs. I layed him on his bed and made sure his curtains were shut completely. I walked into the bathroom in the hallway and pulled out the childrens cold medicine. This is like the 100th time he's gotten sick from swimming, but he never seems to learn. I just know what to do incase it ever happens. I walked back to his room and gave him some.

He passed out on his bed. I decided to call Mom and tell her.

_"...Adam?"_

_"Hey Mom. Davis got a cold again"_

_"Figures that boy won't leave the water for anything. I'll be by around lunch time to check up on him"_

_"Ok, hey did you see the oil rig?"_

_"Yeah, thank god it wasn't near you guys. I checked the update and it said that they were able to keep the oil in that small area and they're going to begin cleaning it"_

_"Good, I'll see you later"_

_"Bye"_

_"..."_

I walked downstairs to see Chase and Leo. "Well Davis is asleep or well unconcious" I said. They both glared at me and shot up from their seats.

"Adam you can't leave an unconcious 9 year old alone!" Chase said. Whoops. Heh heh. I ran upstairs along with Leo and Chase and found Davis still sleeping unconciously. Leo sat down on his little chair, Chase took a seat on his bed and I grabbed the office chair he snuck in there and sat on it backwards.

_-Leo-_

Ok somethings really up with Davis. Somehow he had a dream about the oil rig which actually happened, and then he starts to get sick out of the blue. I checked my phone on updates about the water and oil, but I found something saying that it was being cleared up.

"Hey guys, the news people are saying that the water's getting cleared up" I said. Adam looked up.

"Yeah Tasha told me about it" Chase and I looked at him, but right when we were about to scold him, Davis wakes up.

"What happened?" He asked. "You got really sick for a second" I said. He looked like he was feeling better. "Oh" He said. Usually when he uses small words after something he found out, he's thinking about it.

_-Davis-_

How could I have been sick for only a few minutes? I mean it can't be the oil right? Maybe just seeing it made me a little sick.

"How do you feel?" Chase asked. "A little better, actually a lot better" I said. I really do feel a lot better. I guess I stressed a lot over the oil or something.

"Good, Mom's coming by later to check on you but I can call her and cancel" Adam said. I nodded. Suddenly I felt like I was underwater. I could hear tiny little shrieks of horror. They were super quiet though. "Everyhting ok?" Leo asked slowly. "Huh? Yeah, I guess my head isn't completely better" I said. They nodded. Everyone left my room except for Chase.

"Im going to call Dad to see if he could help in finding out what's wrong with you" He said.

"But I thought you couldn't reach him by phone in Antarctica?" I said. He pulled out his phone. "Trust me, I'll get through" He said. He dialed Dad's number.

_-Donald-_

I sat on my desk looking through papers. For some reason we can't any contact with our rigs across the U.S. Im pretty much up to the point where I see dots and lines instead of color. The office phone started ringing. "I got it" Carl, my co worker, said.

"Hello"

"You need to see Donald?"

"He's right here" Carl handed the phone to me.

_"Hello?"_

_"Dad"_

_"Chase? Hey what's going on?"_

_"Somehow Davis got sick this morning and he's feeling a lot better"_

_"Really? I've never heard of that happening"_

_"Well it just did, and it happened right after the oil rig off the shore blew up and started leaking oil"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"Yeah an oil rig blew up"_

_"Was it the one norht of you guys?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"..."_

_"Dad?"_

_"Yeah sorry, look I'll call you back"_

_"Ok by-..."_

That explains it.

"Rig-14 is on fire and leaking oil!" I yelled. Everyone in the room panicked. "Oh man it could leak into the ocean and spread!" Carl said. "Yeah, I think it is but that's why all the rigs aren't responding. Rig-14 was the center of communications" I said. I scrolled through papers for Rig-14.

"I checked the news and it said that they were able to clean up the oil but a huge plume of it spread out into the ocean" One worker said. I pulled out the paper wokr for it and handed it to Carl. "Here use this to figure out the protocall to either tear it down or rebuild it" I said. I grabbed the office phone and called Chase back.

_"...Dad"_

_"Hey, sorry about that, that rig was a huge part in our proect we're doing and we needed it since it communicated with the other rigs that border the U.S"_

_"Oh, wow"_

_"Yeah but we're getting it fixed. How's Davis?"_

_"He's better. You wanna talk to him?"_

_"Yes" _

_"Here he is"_

_"...Hey Dad"_

_"Hey buddy, how do you feel?"_

_"Better, my head stopped hurting and I don't feel dizzy anymore"_

_"Good, now until I get more news about the oil, I don't want you swimmming out there"_

_"Really? Whyyyyyyy?"_

_"Because the oil is still in the water and I don't want you getting oil all over you and you accidentaly swallow it."_

_"Ok, i promise I won't go underwater or anything"_

_"Davis we both know you'll break that promise"_

_"Fine...""_

_Alright, I'll see you on your first day of school. Chase is going to FaceTime me"_

_"Ok see you then. Love you"_

_"Love you too. Bye"_

I hung up. Man I hated to tell him he couldn't swim. It's like spitting on a puppy in the face. Swimming was like his own little thing, he went into his own little world. It's awful and it kind of makes you want to cry. Ok not that bad, but still. I went back to work. Now all I want to do is go back home.

_-Davis-_

I layed on my bed waiting for Mom to get here. I don't know why Adam Chase and Leo are freaking out so much. Im not sick anymore. I turned on the tv and watched some Nickelodeon. My eyes started to get really heavy.

_-Dream-_

_I was up in the air again. The rig was still in flames. I waved my hand over the rig and the fire stopped and the rig completely fixed itself. "What the?" I said. I looked at my hand and on my arm I noticed I had a coil like thing around it. It had a dark orange and blue sea shell on it. _

_Everything began to liquify and I woke up_

_-End Dream-_

"Davis wake up" Mom said . I looked up at her. "Hey Mom..." I said half asleep.

"Hey, Adam told me what happened. I want you to take these vitamins so that way you'll be fully recovered by tommorow or so" She said while handing me a small bottle. I took one vitamin and got up.

"Ok I got to go to work. Love you and be good" Mom said while hugging me. "Love you too" I said. She walked out of my room and into her car. I walked downstairs where Adam and Chase were playing a video game and Leo was waiting impatientaly on the side. He saw me walking down the stairs.

"Hey your awake. You've been sleeping since 9:00 and it's almost 1:00" Leo said. Wow four hours. Longest nap I ever took. I took a seat on the love seat and watched.

"So Leo why aren't you playing?" I asked. "Im playing the winner" He said.

"Oh our friends are coming by so keep your distance from them. They don't need to get sick" Chase said. IM NOT SICK!

"Whatever" I said. Their friends are pretty much like their doppelgangers. They look almost exactly like them. Of course they have that kind of friend and what do I have, my psychotic friend Josh. Which I guess I shouldn't complain. Their friends never hid underneath Chase's car. Well they also have their own cars so... Yeah. I sat back and watched the chaos that is my older brothers playing eachother on a video game. Now I just have to wait until they literally try to kill eachother.

_-No-Ones P.O.V-_

The oil traveled underneath the waves and found it's way to a small structure made up of coral. A small mermaid like creature appeared infront of it.

"Oh my..." It said with worry. It waved it's hand over the cloud of oil and light began to shimmer off of it creating a bubble surrounding the oil.

"I must take this to Tressa!" It said. the creature carried the bubble of oil across the ocean floor to it's destination.

_-As if a majestic painting stained by sauces and such, the ocean's beauty has been stained by the dark cloud of oil and wealth-_

**Ok everybody there's chapter 2! Im sorry, but I need to work up my typing for each story so these chapter are going to start out a little over 1-2,000 words but it'll be back up to 4,000+ soon! Now for Adam Bree Chase and Leo's friends, I decided to make the actors that play that character their friends. I thought it would be funny and intersting. Anyways...Who is Tressa? What's with the creature? How bad will the oil get? And what the heck is up with Davis? All answers take time to recieve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's the next chapter. And, PurpleNicole, I know this is similar to Winx Club. I babysat my cousin and she has the show on her moms ipad so she always likes to watch them. I liked the theme of it and it kind of fit in with my story. So yeah. Thats where I got the name Tressa and the Selkie which is probably what Im going to end up calling them. But they aren't going to be completely alike. Sorry for those who do not like the show. I don't like the show, but I love me some inspiration. Enjoy!**

**-Chapter 3-**

_-Davis-_

So far in my day, I've gotten some kind of sickness, witnessed an oil rig explosion, and now Im about to have to call the cops since Adam might commit murder on Chase.

"I can't help that im smarter!" Chase said while throwing his hands up.

"Yeah you can! Be as smart as me atleast!" Adam countered. "I would, but I'd probably forget how to tie my own shoes" Chase said while smirking. Here we go.

"Oh yeah!" Adam walked over to Chase picked him up and threw him over the couch.

"I'll get the bandages" Leo said in complete monotone. This has happened atleast 50 different times. One time Adam got Chase and his friend mixed up and threw him on accident.

"got the bandages" Leo said. I took the roll and handed it to Adam. "Fix him" I said. Adam looked at me weirdly and bandaged Chase's arm which was slightly bleeding. Someone started knocking on the door.

"Your friends are here" I said as I walked over to the door. I opened it up and turns out it was my friend, Josh.

"Hey" He said. "Hey, I thought you were one of Adam or Chase's friends" I said. He walked in while Adam was benadaging Chase.

"Again?" He asked me. "Yup" I said. We walked back to the couch and took out Adam and Chase's game.

"We were playing that!" Chase said. I turned around and smirked. "Well...We are now" I said. Chase and Adam got up when the doorbell rang again.

"can't the world just go away!?" I said. Josh laughed Adam went to go open the door.

"Hey Spencer" He said. That was Adam's friend, or well more like his actual twin.

"Hey guys, Chase I see you've gotten smaller" He said while high fiving Adam. I just laughed.

"Oh yeah...Now I've got 3 little brothers!" Adam said. Chase glared at him. "Don't be short if your gonna get teased" I said.

"You have no room to talk, your still like 2 feet shorter!" Chase said. "Im also 7 years younger so I have an excuse" I said. I loved it when they complained about heighth and age, and Im just like 'Really?'. Look at me!

"Hey did you guys hear about that rig?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, weird thing is Davis got sick right when it happened and he had a dream about it" Leo said. By now he probably thinks Im some kind of freak.

"That's weird" He said. I nodded. Thank you Leo for making me look like a freak infront of Adam's friend! "No kidding"

Adam and Spencer jacked mine and Josh's game, so we just moved up to my room.

"So does this happen alot?" Josh asked. "Yup. I usually get kicked out of the living room by them, then I end up in here" I said. When their friends come over I usually make myself go to my room since everyone is alot taller, smarter, taller, louder, taller, older, oh and TALLER! I get nervous around thing sthat are more than 6 inches taller than me. Josh's phone went off. Lucky, we're the same age and he somehow has a phone before I do!

"That was my mom. She's coming to pick me up" He said. Man! "alright see ya" I said. I followed him downstairs and found Adam Chase and Leo, hanging with Spencer and Chase's friend Billy.

"I guess Josh is going home?" Leo asked. "Yup, and Im running away. See ya" I said. Chase quickly ran infront of me. "Uh no" He said

"He just threatened to run away and your okay with that?" Billy asked. "He does tha tall the time. Pretty sure that was his first word" Chase said. I shrugged my shoulders. It might've been, but I really hate being the only kid in a house with tons of teenagers! You know I'd give anything to be anywhere but here...

_-No-Ones P.O.V-_

The little creature swam across the sea floor until she reached a similar coral structure.

"Neptunes Gate!" The creature said. The structure began to shimmmer and revealed to be a portal. The creature swam through it and appeared in a small underwater village.

"Tressa!" The creature yelled. A mermaid turned around. "Una. What's wrong?" Tressa asked.

"Oil has been leaking into the ocean. You need to use your powers" The creature who was presumed to be Una said.

"Oil? Where?" Tressa asked. "Earth..." Una said.

"Una you know our powers don't work there since the war" Tressa said. "And all magic was erased from Earth years ago" Una said.

"I know, the oil could leak into our prestine waters and could throw The Depths out of balance" Tressa said. "We must get the king involved" Una said. With that Una and Tressa swam off to King Poiseidon's throne room.

_-Davis-_

I decided to wait in my room until everyone left. Of course that may not happen considering they usually end up staying the night and if T.J, Leo's friend, gets here, Im doomed. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said. It was Chase. "Hey, are you still feeling sick?" He asked. I realized I was laying on my bed, bored, annoyed, and a little sickly.

"No, just bored" I said. "You can come downstairs and hang out with us" He said. I chuckled a little. "Right...and bunnies commit mass murders!" I said. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Come on I promise you'll have fun" He said. I shook my head. "What if we go down to the beach?" Chase asked. "Dad said we're not allowed to because of the oil" I said.

"We could just sit at the shore" That was actually a good idea and the oil didn't get to the shore so we should be fine.

"fine" I said. I grabbed my swim suit, shoved Chase out of my room and changed. I walked downstairs and noone else was there. Chase came walking down.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright let's go, we're meeting everyone down there" He said. We walked over to his car and got in. I sat on the pinkish stain on the black leather seats and lifted my self up.

"I still have to get that cleaned up, thank you by the way" He said. "you only have yourself to blame, you bought me ice cream, and you turned too fast and hard" I said. He rolled his eyes. I sat down and we left.

-The Beach

It felt so good being out here. It didn't look like any oil was out there. I ran off into the water. I loved the feeling of the water going in between my toes. I got out to the deeper part and my feet began to get farther from the bottom. I love getting to point where I can't touch.

I felt the water getting thicker and thicker which is really weird, unless...oil. I thought they completely cleaned this part up. I began to swim back to shore but I felt something rough swim across my legs. I immedately stop in my tracks. If it's a fish, Im gonna flip! I love the ocean but I hate fish, mainly because I can't see them! I began to vigorously shake my legs and head back to shore but a sharp pinching feeling is hit on my legs.

"OW!" I yelped. Im pretty sure I just hit some coral then the rough feeling came back around and pinched my leg again. The nest thing I knew a red cloud formed in the water. Then out of nowhere a huge ripping sensation goes through my leg, it almost felt and sounded like tearing paper! All I could do, was scream and kick. I saw something glowing beneath me then the feeling left.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I was crying, freaking out and trying to swim with what little part of my leg I have left. The next thign I knew I saw a gray fin emerge from the water and head the other way. I try to quickly go to shore but I just can't swim fast enough. CChase begans to run through the water to get to me.

"Davis what ahppened?!" He asked. I was too scared to talk and I couldn't talk because my crying kept stopping me.

_-Chase-_

Billy, Spencer, T.J, Leo and I were trying to bury Adam in the sand when I heard Davis screaming. I saw a fin in the water and realised he must've been hti by a shark! I noticed a red cloud around him which was mor ethna likely blood in the water. I quickly ran out to the water to get him.

"Davis what happened?!" I asked. He was too busy crying to speak. I figured. I picked him up like a baby and noticed his leg was torn up and ripped open. Not to mention the black sludge all over it. Oil! I ran back to the shore.

"CALL 911!" I yelled. Adam immediately broke out of the sand and came running towards me along with Leo. Spencer called the ambualnce.

Davis just had his face burried in my shirt sobbing. "Hand me a towel!" I said. Adam handed me a towel and I wrapped it around his leg. We could hear the ambulance from here but a lifegaurd came up.

"What happened!?" He asked. "My brother just got attacked by a shark!" I said. "Ok did you already call the police?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ok good, I don't have anymore medical equipment with me since I used it for the oil rig people" He said. "It's fine, they're here!" Leo said. Two ambulance people came running out of the ambulance.

"What happened?" One asked me. "Shark" Is all I said. One guy looked at his leg. "Get him to the hospital now!" He said. I handed Davis to one of them. "Which one of you is riding with?" One asked. Adam pushed me a little. "I'll go" I said. I hopped in the ambulance and we left.

I sat in the back with him. He looked at me with really big watery eyes.

"Your gonna be ok. I promise" I said. He sniffled a little. He kept looking at his leg. I leaned over him to block his veiw of it, mainnly because if you look at an injury you think it's worse than it actually is.

Once we got to the hospital a doctor came in and took Davis to an operating room.

"He'll need stitches but not that much. He's one of the lucky ones" The doctor said. I walked into the room to the room where Davis was and kneeled down next to him on the bed.

"Hey, so your gonna need stitches" I said. He looked really scared. He's never had stitches before and he prmoised himself he never would. He gripped on to my hand it was pretty funny how little his was compared to mine, imagine how it looks compared to Adam's or Dad's. "Your gonna be ok. Im not leaving" I said. He seemed to calm down.

"Actually, you need to leave, we're about to use anesthetics on him" He said. Davis tensed up.

"I'll be back as soon as they're done" I said. He nodded. I walked back to the waiting room where Leo, T.J, Spencer and Billy were waiting.

"How is he?" Leo asked. "Scared, like paranormal activity 3 scared" I said. Leo understood. We saw that movie and couldn't sleep for atleast 3 days.

"Where's Adam?" I asked. "He went to go get something from the gift shop" Billy said. Oh boy...

_-Davis-_

I layed on the bed, watching the doctors as they performed on my leg. "We need to clean the oil off of your leg" The doctor said. He grabbed a bottle and squeezed the water on my leg, which was cooooold!

"Alright, somehow your leg isn't as bad as it was earlier, which is weird but, les stithing for you!" The nurse said. I smiled a little. The pain was gone but the fear was there. The doctor grabbed thread and stitching stuff.

"Alright we're starting the stitching" I nodded and he stitched my leg. It felt super weird, like something was tugging at my skin. I shuddered a little. Weird.

After about 15 minutes of stitching he was done. "I'll go let everyone know your done" He said. I nodded. Prepare for the most attention I'll ever get and frankly, I need it.

Adam, Chase, Leo, T.J, Billy, and Spencer walked in. "your leg looks a lot better" Chase said while sitting next to me.

"Yeah" I siad. I looked at Adam who was holding two gift basket things with stuffed dogs in them. One was shades of blue, brown, and other dog colors. The other was all pinks and purples.

"Adam you know Im a boy right?" I asked. He looked at the pink one. "Yeah this one is for Chase. He seemed so worried" Adam said whiel laughing a little. I laughed a little. "So you ready to go?" Chase asked.

"Yeah" I said. I got up with help from Chase and we walked to his car. T.J Spencer and Billy went home since Mom is probably going to have the whole barn when she gets home.

-Home

We all sat on the couch. I had my leg elevated on the coffee table with a pillow. Mom came home and we prepared for a Mom-bomb.

"Wht happened to Davis's leg!?" She asked. "Well he uhhh...fell...uh..down the stairs..." Leo said trying to cover up our day.

"Your lying. What really happened and I want the truth and don't lie, I'll know, Leo." she said while looking at Leo.

"She'll know" He said. We all looked at eachother.

"fine, we went to the beach and went swimming, well Davis did. He got attacked by a shark" Adam said. Mom's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" She said while ruching over to me.

"My baby got attacked by a shark?!" she said. She examined my leg. "Yeah but Im fine" I said. She glared at Adam Chase and Leo.

"How could you three let your little brother get attacked by a shark?" she asked menacingly.

"Well we just sat there with our friends and played in the sand while it happened" Adam said. Mom glared at all of them.

"The three of you are grounded for two weeks! And Davis, Im sure this leg injury is enough punishment for going to the beach when your father told you NOT to, since you won't be able to swim wiht it for about 6 weeks" she said.

"WHAT!" I said. While standing up. I cringed a little in pain. "If either of you don't think this is fair, you can call your father and take it up with him" She said. That was how she got us to accept our punsihments. When we get in trouble it's super scary to deal with Dad.

"Fine..." Chase said. Mom left to to the lab to do some research leaving us there.

"Im sorry you guys got grounded" I said. "Why? you didn't get grounded" Leo asked a little angrily.

"Well I wanted to go out to the water and I got attacked by a shark" I said. I really didn't like it when things happen because of me. Especially grounding.

"Yeah if you didn't go out to the water, we wouldn't be here" Adam said. Ok...that's usually when they tell me it's not my fault and that it was okay, but this is different.

"Not to mention you wouldnt've gotten attacked by a shark" Chase said. I looked down at the floor."Sorry..." I said.

"Little late" Leo said. They all walked up to their rooms leaving me there. Great, now they hate me because I got them grounded. I layed on the couch waiting for someone to come in and help me get my leg off the table. It locked up on me so now I've got to wait.

-Night

I sat on the couch all day waiting for someone but nothing. Eventually Adam came downstairs to get dinner since Mom was working kind of late.

"Adam, little help?" I asked while gesturing towards my leg. "You already got stitches, my advice is to NOT swim in an ocean filled with oil" He said. "Adam I mean can you help me up? My leg locked up" I said. He sighed and picked me up.

"Want some dinner?' He asked still cradiling me. "Sure" I said. He brought me over and sat me on the counter with my leg elevated on it. He took two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster. "So...how's being grounded?" I asked.

"fun, I watched tv up until now. What about you?" He asked.

"I've been sitting at the couch doing nothing since people just forgot about me" I said. He sighed.

"Sorry, we were just mad. We'd never forget about you, even if we want to" Adam said. I smiled. He took the pieces of toast and put cheese in the middle and put them in the microwave to melt the cheese.

"It's pretty late, how are you not asleep?" He asked. I look at the clock on the oven. 9:30. Man...My stomach growled really loud.

"That's why. I've got chewbacca in my stomach" I said. He laughed and gave me the grilled cheese.

"Thanks" I said. I sat there and ate it while he ate his burrito he heated up.

"No problem"

After I finished my sandwhich Adam carried me up to my bed and I tried to go to sleep.

_-Adam-_

Ok total accident forgetting Davis. I made him some dinner and apparently he feels like he's forgotten alot. That's not true. Im glad I helped him. Usually he only opens up like that to Chase, but this time it was to me. Then again, he hasn't had human interaction since earlier today. I took him to his room so he could sleep. Im starting to worry about him. Ever since the oil rig blew, all this stuff started happening to him. I walked into my room and layed down.

_-Tressa-_

Una and I swam across the waters to find Poiseidon. Im worried about the oil. If The Depths gets thrown out of balance, then all the oceans in the universe will be thrown out of balance. It'll be a chain reaction.

We arrived at Poiseidons throne room.

"King Poiseidon. We have urgent news!" I said. He moved down from his chair. He had a long fish tail and a beard, nto to mention the sword. The sword was the most threatening part about him.

"Tressa? What's going on?" He asked. "Oil spilled in the waters and has made it's way into the magic world. We need to get rid of it. Where's Layla?" I asked. Layla was my best friend. She knew everything about the ocean. She was also Magic cove's gaurdian.

"She's out right now with the other selkies" He said. I nodded. "We must find her and get her to help us" I said. With that we swam up to Mine and Layla's favorite hideout.

_-Davis-_

I fell asleep that night, the moons light was shining through my window.

_-Dream-_

_I was underwater and moving fast. Everythign was a blur to me. i met this small mermaid creature. I followed it to a spot in some ocean I've never seen before. Once I got there, I found a pillar made of emerald. _

_"This is Dragon Bay..." the creature said. I looked at the pillar with astonishment. When everything lit up and then everything turned desolate. The pillar was one giant ruin. Then a monster like creature came after me._

_"GRRRRRRRRAHHHHH!" It yelled. I turned around and right when it stabbed me, I woke up._

_-End Dream-_

I was in a cold sweat, breathing hard, and crying, clutching my stomach. I got up from my bed when a strike of thunder came by. "AH!" I said. The thunder scared me a little. Afterwards I walked into Chase's room. I tried to gently shake him awake.

"Chase...Chase..." I whispered. His eyes opened and he shocked awake.

"Davis! What are you doing here?" He whispered loudly. He noticed my tears and sighed. He moved over and patted a little spot. I took the spot.

"So what was this one about?" He asked.

"I-I got stabbed by this m-m-m-monster" I said while crying a little. "Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I got killed!" I said while begginning to sob. He hugged me and tried to calm me down.

_-Chase-_

When Davis woke me up I figured he had a nightmare about the shark, btu instead it's about this monster that killed him. What's up with him and all these weird dreams? He kept sobbing. I know how bad it is when a child has a nightmare about somehting killing them.

I held him for minute and began to rock side to side. This is usuallly how you calm him down. Mom and Dad did it all the time on him. I started humming to some random stuff which that calms him down too.

After about 5-10 minutes of doing that, his sobs became soft snores. I layed him on my bed and pulled the covers over him. Hopefully he'll sleep the rest of the night.

_-Davis-_

I woke up the next morning in Chase's room. I guess I must've fallen asleep here. I was fully awake when I heard him snore. I got up and walked back into my room. Once I did I got this huge head-ache.

I sat on my bed. What's going on with this? Why am I getting this random head-ache? Suddenly I could hear small voices.

'Layla!' One said. Who's Layla? Im sure Im still half alseep or something. I layed on my bed and went back to sleep.

**How was that? Finally a longer chapter! Anyways I decided to use some stuff from the show Winx Club in this. I did some research to see what there was. Layla was some girl on there and I liked the name. I think the monster resembles the bad guy on there too. anyways this story will not be completely copied by it, but ther ewill be similarities. but no fairies. I might use the infinate ocean idea but thats probably it. Hope you continue to enjoy it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everybody, here's a new chapter. This is going to be a big chapter! So Im going to start naming it like episode names. So we're getting into good detail about the story. Now I bet your wondering. Who's Layla? Why is The Depths so important? What could Davis's dream mean? You'll find out soon enough!**

**-Chapter 4: What am I? Part: 1**

_-Donald-_

I layed in my little room in the research facility thinking about this whole oil rig thing. Without those rigs, wwe can't keep monitoring The Depths. I checked my phone to see if anyone has tried texting or calling me since I get an OK signal in my room. I got a missed call from Tasha. Oh boy.

_"...Donald!"_

_"Tasha, what's going on, I got a missed call from you"_

_"Well Davis got attacked by a shark and his leg got torn open"_

_"WHAT!? Is he okay?!"_

_"He's okay but he has stitiches and I'll take him back a couple days after you come home"_

_"Uhhhh. Ok. Still trying to process. Davis, shark attack, leg, home"_

_"Yes that sums it up"_

_"Wait, I told them to not go into the water!"_

_"I know but they still did"_

_"Ok Im gonna call over there to see what happened on their end"_

_"Don't, I already grounded Adam, Chase, and Leo. Davis can't swim with his leg, so that's his punishment"_

_"Ok bye"_

_"Bye"_

I can't believe that happened to Davis. No. I can't believe they disobeyed me like that. I was just silently raging when Carl came in.

"Donald you need to see this!" He said. I got up and followed him. We got to the control room.

"Check this out" He said while pointing to a monitor. The monitor was showing a plume of oil moving in a bubble like thing into a coral structure and then suddenly disapearing.

"Whoah" I said. "yeah we need a to figure out more about this" Carl said. I nodded. We both got to work. What could that thing be?

_-Davis-_

I walked downstairs to get some water since my head is still hurting.

"This is just weird" I said to myself. I picked it up and just shrugged off what happened. I limped over to the couch and sat down. Leo and Chase came down giggling about something.

"You girls get a text from your 'BAE'?" I asked. Chase looked at me. "Don't use that word if you don't know what it means" He said. I sneered.

"And no, we pulled a prank on Adam" Leo said. "Why, are you tired of living?" I asked. Chase and Leo laughed.

"Im serious. Did you bozos think about what he might do when he finds out?" I asked. Chase just laughed.

"If he gets up" He said. I looked at them weird. "What to you mean?" I asked.

"CHASE LEO!" Adam screamed from upstairs. "He found out" Leo said. Adam came hopping downstairs duct taped to his bed.

"Real nice guys" I said. He made it downstairs. Chase and Leo kept laughing.

"jokes on you. Now I don't ever have to get out of bed!" Adam said while mocking them.

"what if you have to pee?" I asked. He looked like a blank. "whoops" He said. Gross.

"Un tape him!" I said. "Like we're going to listen to a 9 year old" Leo said. "Aright, I'll just call Mom and..." Leo grabbed my phone. "Nope we'll untape him." he said. I laughed evily. How could I possibly be anymore threatening?

_-Tressa-_

Una and I swam into the hideout. "Layla! Are you here?" I asked. Nothing. I swam deeper until.

"THIRTEENTH SEEL!" I head someone yell, then a giant X shaped energy blast came at me.

"Whoah! Layla it's ok, it's just me" I said. She revealed herself. "Whoops sorry Tressa" She said. We both laughed about it.

"So what's up?" She asked me. "The Depths. It's in danger" I said. She looked shocked.

"Ok where's the leak coming from?"

"Earth" Layla just looked at me wide eyed. "Let me get Martin to help with this. Anychance you can get a hold of Cassidy too? They're the only gaurdians who have been to Earth" Layla asked. I nodded.

"I will. I'll meet you above the water" I said. She nodded and we left.

_-Layla-_

I swam up to the shore and searched for Martin's phone number in my phone (Yes the magic dimension is not as underdeveloped as you might think. We're actually more advanced than Earth)

I called his number.

_"...Layla? What's up?"_

_"There's trouble in Earth. Im worried about the monster we got rid of. He could come back and attack Earth"_

_"He could and he would. Incase you forgot..HE'S PSYCHO!"_

_"I know, get Tristan and Thalia. We're going to Earth"_

_"Got it"_

I hung up and left to the portal. Last I heard Cassidy was on Earth.

_-Davis-_

I watched as Chase and Leo untaped Adam. It was actually pretty funny, but now they're going to have to deal with whatever revenge he comes up with. I sat on the couch while Adam Chase and Leo were scolding eachother.

"Leo made me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

The conversation was endless. Usually when they get like this it goes on just about forever.

"Guys...Guys!" I said trying to get their attention. Then it hit me. I threw the remote against the wall which made a crashing noise.

"OW!" I yelled fakily. "Davis!" They all yelled.

"Im kidding. Im not hurt. You guys need to chill. It was one minor prank, Adam you can get them back and I'll help you know, for it to be even" I said. Adam smiled. Chase and Leo looked kind of scared.

"Awesome!" Adam yelled. I rolled my eyes. Adam sat down and decided to plan out the prank with me. This is always a chain reaction until Mom or Dad got onto us. I turned on the tv to distract myself from Adam. Chase came and sat next to me followed by Leo.

"So did you sleep ok last night?" He asked. "Yeah" I said. Leo and Adam looked at me.

"I had a really bad nightmare last night. So he came to me!" Chase said proudly. Sometimes they would have who's a better big brother contest. I liked the idea since they would always do whatever I want them to do. Sometime's I'd let Adam or Leo win, and Chase knew that. other than that, Chase would always win. It was a long story about how close Chase and I are, but long story short, Chase always stayed protective over me ever since I was born since I nearly died. Adam was protective too but he was also fun loving. Basically I have two brothers with different attributes.

Chase got a text on his phone.

"Mom texted saying your leg needs to get exercise to keep the blood flow going and to keep it from getting too weak" He said. What? My legs are really strong. Im one of the fastest swimmers in my grade, school, maybe even country!

"Fine" I said. I stood up and walked around the couch a few times.

"Done" I said. Chase caught me before I sat down. "Oh no, Mom said you need like a walk around the park or something" He said. I guess that's better than nothing. I got up and walked outside with Adam, Leo, and Chase.

We began to walk down the sidewalk and over to the park. Adam and Chase stopped to get ice cream for all of us.

"so Adam, you think you can swallow all of that?" Chase asked. Adam got a triple decker ice cream cone.

"Yup!" He said. He shoved the ice cream in his mouth. He started to shiver really bad.

"Brain Freeze!" He said. We all laughed. I got up to go throw my trash away when I heard some yelling.

"What the?" I asked myself. **(AN: I think we all know what's about to happen)**

I walked further into the park and found a beautiful blonde girl with this giant ogre...OGRE!?

"Huh?" I said still trying to process everything. Who is she?

"Stupid gaurdian! You don't stand a chance!" the ogre bellowed.

"And you wont even be standing when Im through with you. SOLAR WIND!" She said while a wave of golden enery flew at the ogre. He flew back and it the ground with a giant oof.

"That'll teach ya not to mess with Cassidy, Gaurdian of the Sun!" She said. Wow. I felt myself attracted to her. I don't blame myself. She's geaorgeus! She's, as Adam Chase or Leo would say, HOT!

The ogre stood up and grabbed her by her arms. "Hey watch it!" She yelled. He grabbed her petite body. Naturally I stepped in.

"let her go!" I yelled.

"Who said that?!" The ogre asked.

"Me" I said coldly. Then I realised what just happened. "Wait, me? Why did I say that?" I asked. The ogre ran at me. "Ahh!" I said. He grabbed me by my arms and flung me around. Suddenly I felt rage and some kind of energy flow thorugh me.

"LET GO!" I yelled. Suddenly a burst of orange and red energy exploded around me. I was on the ground along with the ogre. How have Adam Chase or Leo not noticed Im gone?

_-No-Ones P.O.V-_

Adam Chase and Leo sat around the table. "Where's Davis?" Leo asked. "I saw him go throw his trash away. Then again I saw Josh here too, so maybe he's with him hanging out" Chase said. They shrugged and went back to their ice cream.

-Meanwhile-

_-Davis-_

I sat up. "D-Did I just do that?" I asked. Cassidy stood up. "Yeah you did. Man you pack a punch" She said. I blushed a little.

"Yeah, who knew" I said. The ogre looked at me then disapeared, leaving bats in his place.

"So what was that-" I stopped myself when I noticed her wings. She has wings?

"What? Is there something in my hair?" She asked. "No your wings..." I said. She looked at me as if I was stupid.

"What? I just battled and ogre! They don't stay clean the whole time you know" She said.

"No, you have wings..." I said.

"Yeah, Im a gaurdian. If your a gaurdian you have wings. And from what I just saw, you must be a..." she said while slowly trailing off.

"A What!? What am I?!" I asked in suspense.

"You're a gaurdian too..."

**Sorry is this chapter was a little short, but the next ne will be longer. I had to stop it at that point like a cliffhanger. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Did you notice similarities. Layla, Cassidy, Tristan, Thalia, and Martin? Hope you enjoyes this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy it! See ya next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I bet your all still in shock about what happened last chapter. Im so sorry for the long wait. For obvious reasons. I also had to transfer documents from my old laptop to this one, so sorry, also I cannot stop messing with the touchscreen feature on my laptop! I hope your Christmas or other holiday was wonderful! Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: What am I? Part: 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Davis-<em>

Im a gaurdian. Impossible. I have no powers. Never have, never will.

"That's funny. Look this whole thing is crazy, so Im gonna go now..." I said while walking off Cassidy ran in front of me.

"You aren't going anywhere. Davis, you're a gaurdian" She said. "No Im not" I said. she narrowed her eyes and grabbed my hands.

"Look, it may be a little difficult to accept. But you are. Your something special, something amazing" She said. I felt so weird. I AM a guardian.

"Ok fine, I'll accept it, but how?" I asked.

"When you become a gaurdian, it means the universe trusts you with a special power. My power is light. And from the looks of it, yours is fire" Cassidy said.

"Ok let me tell my family and we'll tal-"

"NO! You can't tell your family. You have to keep it a secret." She said alarming me.

"Why?" I asked. "Because if they find out, the world will find out. Trust me humans don't take magic as well as you might think. Just don't tell them!" She said.

"Ok ok. I won't. So is there more to these powers I have?" I asked still confused.

"Well, gaurdians can transform. Into different forms and-" She was cut off by her phone beeping.

"It's Layla" She said. Layla? I've heard that name.

"Hello?...Yeah...What?...Ok, um wait I found a guardian who didn't know he was a gaurdian...Yeah here on Earth...We'll investigate tonight...k bye" She hung up.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"An oil rig blew and oil is spreading into the waters of the magic dimension. If it goes into The Depths, then we're in huge trouble" Cassidy said.

"Ok so we'll investigate tonight?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah but you need to make sure your family doesn't know"

"Kind of hard with my leg like this" I said while gesturing to my leg. "I'll fix that" She said. Her finger lit up and a wave of sparkling magic went around my leg. The next thing I knew, the stitches were gone and my leg was healed.

"H-how?" I asked amazed. "Magic duhhhh" She said. I rolled my eyes. She lit up and de-transformed.

"So can I transform?" I asked.

"Well obviously not. Your powers have been dorment for so long that your gaurdian powers aren't even to the point where you can transform yet" She said.

"Ok so how do I transform?" I asked. Wait, how would it feel when I transformed?

"That's up to you. But we'll discuss it later, right now we need to meet up with some friends of mine" She said. OOk this is cool and all, but Adam Leo and Chase might have a heart attack If I don't come back soon.

"Ok, look, I'll meet you back here tonight after my family goes to bed. Then we'll talk" I said.

"Ok see you then. Before then you should try to practice your powers. Oh, here's my number so you can call" She said. She handed me a piece of paper. She snapped her finger and with a flash of light, she was gone.

"Whoah..." Was all I said. I walked back to the ice cream place. When I got there, Adam Chase and Leo were gone.

"Oh boy..." I said to myself. Knowing them, they probably might be home calling 911 or something. I decided to walk off until I heard someone yell my name.

"Davis!" They yelled. I turned around, but right when I did, Adam nearly killed me in a hug.

"Where the heck were you!? You scared us to death!" He asked. "I went to go throw my trash away" I said nervously.

"For an hour?" Chase asked. Hour? It felt more like 45 minutes.

"Yep...and I might've gone by the playground area" I said. They looked at me. From their looks, I think I had a good alibi.

"Look, next don't run off without one of us knowing and how is part of your shirt cinged?" Leo said. I looked at my shoulder and found out it was black and crispy. Must've been from that wave of fire I did. Which was so cool!

"Ogre" I mumbled. "What?" Chase asked.

"O..ver there. the bar got really hot" I said. Adam looked at me with a really red face.

"You were at a bar too?!" He asked. No

"No the moneky bars" I said. Chase glared at me.

"Did you not remember you have stitches and they could've ripped off!?" Chase asked with concern. They won't thanks to Cassidy.

"Well uhhh you see..." I said.

"Just forget it. Let's go home" Leo said. Thank you! We all walked home.

_-Cassidy-_

I can't believe I ran into another gaurdian, and one who didn't know he was one, and on Earth. EARTH! Gaurdians and magic dissapeared years ago. This kid is going to need serious help. And Im sure we can give it ot him. I walked up to the shore.

"Here goes..." I said. I powered up some energy and then...

"MAGIC SIRENIX!"

* * *

><p><em>'I feel the power of the ocean, connecting with the deepest part of me... "Cassidy, Gaurdian of the Sun!"...'<em>

* * *

><p>With that I dove underwater and swam to the Earth gate to wait for the others.<p>

I waited underwater by the Earth gate.

The portal lit up and in came Martin, Thalia, Tristan, and Layla.

"So we're all here" I said. "Yeah. Where do we start?" Tristan asked.

"Well need to meet up with Davis" I said. They all looked at me weird.

"He's the Earth gaurdian I told you about" I said. They all nodded. "Ok so where do we meet him at?" I pointed to the shore line.

"There. Tonight" I said. Everyone nodded and we went to go 'blend in' as much as 5 gaurdians can.

_-Chase-_

Davis is starting to act really weird. First, he's smart enough to stay away from the monkey bars if his leg is stitched up. Second he would tell us if he was going to play. And lastly, it doesn't take an hour to throw out trash and play at the park for no reason. I want to investigate so bad, but I also think maybe I should leave it be...Unless...Oh my gosh.

I found Adam and Leo on the couch while Davis was upstairs.

"Guys I think I know what's wrong with Davis" I said. Adam and Leo looked at me.

"What's wrong with him?" Leo asked.

"Guys...Our baby brother is..." I said keeping them in suspense.

"WHAT MAN! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN SUSPENSE!" Leo said.

"He's going through...Puberty" I said. Adam and Leo's eyes widened.

"So he's one of those early bloomers then?" Leo asked confused. I nodded.

"Awww he's growing up" Adam said; looking as if he was about to cry. It was kind of sad. He's the baby of the family, it's hard to call him that if he's not substantialy smaller than all of us.

"So he went to the park to spy on girls or something?" Leo asked.

"Pretty much. I don't know why he wouldn't tell us this" I said.

"Yeah. You think he's embarrassed or something?" Adam asked. "In this family...yes" I said. I decided to talk to him about his 'blooming'. I got to his room and found him watching a movie on Dad's tablet.

"Hey Davis. Can we talk?" I asked a little serious. He sat his tablet down.

"Sure..." He said a little confused. I sat down next to him on his bed.

"So...I know why you took so long with the trash today" I said. His eyes widened. He looked a little worried, why is he so nervous about this? I went through it and I know how to help him.

"Y-You do?" Davis asked shakily. This is starting to worry me about how nervous he. I put my arm around him to calm him down.

"Yeah. Your going through puberty" I said. His sudden worried expression disapeared to a look of relief. Sort of.

"Uhhh" He started.

"It's ok. Adam and I went through the same thing" I said.

"What about Leo?" Davis asked. "Maybe. We're not sure about him" I said. Davis laughed a little.

"Ok so your gonna experiance some things. Including some...attraction to girls" I said. He looked at me. "I figured. I learned what puberty was when Adam went through it" He said. When Adam went through it. It was...interesting to say the least. There were girls here every time you turned around. And he got weird cravings.

"Yours won't be anything like that...I hope" I said. Adam and Leo walked into the door.

"Sooooo. How's it going?" Leo asked. "Well..Im going through puberty" Davis said blantly.

"Yeah we know. Pretty soon you'll be 18, moving off, getting a wife, children, grandkids who never call, then the next thing you know your dead" Leo said. I hit Leo's arm. "Dude!" I whisper yelled. Adam took a seat next to Davis.

"Yeah...Cuz im just gonna die instantly" Davis said. Leo nodded as if Davis just agreed with him. Adam looked really sad at this point. Poor Adam. He's just a big dumby dumb. The next thing we knew Adam engulfed Davis in a hug and pulled him really close.

"Promise me you'll never grow up and die!" He said super worried.

"Ok, I promise..." Davis said hoping that will get him out of the hug. Adam let go and Davis took a deep breath from losing all that oxygen.

"Good" He said. We all laughed.

After a while of talking we decided to wait until Dad get's home to tell Mom. She will flip out if she finds out Davis is an early bloomer.

_-Davis-_

Before anything else is said, I AM NOT GOING THROUGH PUBERTY! Im kind of glad Chase told me all that though. Now I can do whatever and blame it on puberty and it completely covered up what I did today. I wonder what tonights gonna be like. Being a gaurdian and everything. This is sooo cool! Im a gaurdian... Out of everything that has happened in my life, this whole gaurdian thing was the best! I wonder how I get my transformation.

And if there's even more gaurdians. I took out an old fairy tale book Mom read me when I was little. I tried to look around for something that might be true. According to Cassidy, gaurdians are magical creatures. So maybe I could find something. I searched my book until Mom walked in my room.

"Hey sweety, how was your day?" She asked. "Good" I said not taking my eyes off of the book. "What are you reading?" She asked. She took a look at my book (Not intentional rhyme)

"Fairytales? Silly stuff Davis" She said. "I got bored so I figured I'd read it" I said defensively. She laughed a little. "Well dinner's almost ready, come on downstairs" She said. I sighed and closed my book. So far the only thing I found was a giant note left by a 12 year old angry Leo, saying. _'This crap aint real!'_ Atleast he got grounded for it.

I walked downstairs and sat down to eat.

"So Davis how's your leg?" Mom asked. I completely forgot about my leg. Cassidy healed it and I can't show them or else they'll get super suspicious. Well, according to Cassidy, humans can't comprehand magic, so maybe if I show them the absent mark, they'll just dismiss it.

"It's uhhhh, better" I said while pitching my voice when I said better. Mom looked at me.

"Good, you need to exercise it and keep it elevated atleast an hour a day" She said. How about 2-3 hours tonight? Im actually confused about how I feel about tonight. Part of me says it's a prank, the other part of me says that I should go. I guess I'll find out when I get there.

"Let me see, a co-worker of mine heard about it and he wants to see a picture" She said while pulling out her phone. Oh boy.

"Ok..Here" I said while slowly pulling up my pant leg. She snapped a picture but then looked at her phone, then a weird expression took over her face. She took a second look at my leg.

"What happened to your stitches?" She asked. I gulped and from the way things look, I need to come up with something fast. Ok just say they all imagined it and it didn't really happen...Who am I kidding, only Adam would fall for that.

"I uhhh. Got this special lotion from a friend at the park and it works really well" I said nervously. Im a little surpised I came up with that.

"And who was this friend?" Mom asked a little suspiciously.

"Uhhhh. Lily!" I said. Lily and I are best friends along with Josh. She'd lie to keep me out of jail.

"Oh ok, well I would've liked to know about this before you got it, but that was nice of her" She said. Good, she bought it. I quickly ate my dinner and went back upstairs to prep for tonight.

Ok so what do I do if I get caught? Or if i have to use my powers I apparently have? Ok so apparently _'Hocus Pocus'_ doesn't do anything. Cassidy did say I should practice my powers.

"Ok so first, a ball of light" I said. I held my hand out and focused all the energy I had. I closed my eyes and tried super hard.

_~toot~_

Ok, tried a little TOO hard. I decided to give up and just lay down. I noticed my eyes were getting really heavy. With that I fell asleep.

-2 hours later-

...RINGGGGGGGGG!  
>"AH!" I said while jerking myself awake. I got up and checked my phone. It's Cassidy.<p>

_"...Hello?"_

_"Davis! Where are you?"_

_"Sorry, I fell asleep"_

_"Well hurry up and get here"_

_"I don't suppose you could teleport me there?"_

_"If you want me to. Then sure!"_

_"Wait I was kiddin-"_

_"Too late!"_

Next thing I knew I felt my body get moved to another part of Mission Creek. I ended up in some old warehouse with Cassidy and 4 other people I've never seen before.

_**(AN: This is where the character are going to correspond)**_

"Davis these people are my friends, who are also gaurdians. This is Tristan" Cassidy said while gesturing towards a red headed boy with his hair kind of like Chase's.

"Sup, Im the guardian of music" He said. "Shouldn't your parents named you Musa then?" I asked. He laughed a little. "No, Musa's the name of a girl, Im a guy" He said. I gave him my _'Obviously you are' _look. Cassidy gestured towards a boy with black hair that kind of looks like an upsidedown pinecone.

"Hi Im Martin. The guardian of technology" He said proudly. Him and Chase would make really good friends. Cassidy then pointed to a brunette girl.

"This is Thalia" She said. "Hi, Im the gaurdian of nature" Thalia said. She looked so sweet and nice. How could she be a gaurdian?

"And this is Layla, the gaurdian of waves" She said while gesturing to this girl with dark hair. I waved at her.

"Hi. Cassidy told me about you. What are you the gaurdian of?" Layla asked. Honestly I don't know.

"Uhhhhh. Earthly...9 year old...annoying powers..." I said nervously. Everyone laughed.

"but seriously, what is it?" Layla asked again. I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck.

"I really don't know. I just found out about these powers" I said. Everyone looked like they understood.

"Well don't worry, we'll help you get your transformation, and train your powers" Cassidy said. I smiled. I think I just made friends that are gaurdians!

"Ok so where do we need to go?" I asked. Martin pulled out his phone and a hologram appeared above it.

"Whoah" I said in complete amazement. "what? It's just a hologram" Martin said while rolling his eyes.

"Ok so there are these major leaks on the rig around thes points, we'll need to use our Sirenix powers" He said. Sirenix?

"What's Sirenix?" I asked. "Sirenix is a transformation I told you about. Basically it gives us the ability to use our magic underwater. We'll help you get yours soon enough" Thalia said. I nodded.

"Now, watch us work our magic!" Cassidy said.

"Alright, let's transform!" Layla said. They all grouped up and posed.

"MAGIC SIRENIX!" They all yelled while a flashing light surrounded them...

* * *

><p><em>-I feel the power of the ocean, connecting with the deepest part of me...Cassidy Gaurdian of the Sun!.. <em>_Sirenix underwater motion, suddenly Im soaring...Thalia, Gaurdian of nature!...It's a rush of wonder...Layla Gaurdian of Waves!...I can fly, swimming deep down under...Tristan Gaurdian of Music!...I feel a wave of transformation, Im stronger as I dive into the blue...Martin Gaurdian of Technology!...But for me, like a mystical potion..._

* * *

><p>"Whoah, you guys look so cool!" I said. They all looked like actual gaurdians! I've never seen one, but this looks like what Sirenix gaurdians would look like.<p>

"Wow" Is all I could say. "Pretty cool right?" Cassidy said.

"Ok and so you can go underwater too...UNDERWATER BREATH!" She continued. Light began to surround me and I noticed magic enrgy surrounding me like a bubble.

"Cool!" I said. We all teleported to the docks and split up. Layla and Tristan went north of where we were, Thalia and Martin went south and Cassidy and I dove underwater.

_-Chase-_

So I get up to go to the bathroom and notice Davis's door is shimmering. I opened it up to find nothing in there, not even Davis. I figured he might be in his closet. I told Dad it wasn't a good idea to give him a walk in closet.

"Davis, you here in?" I asked. No answer. I guess he' in the bathroom or something. I walked downstairs and used that bathroom. Once I sat on the toilet, I felt my eyes get heavy. The next thing I knew, I was asleep...

I woke up about an hour after I fell asleep. Great, I fell asleep in the bathroom. I pulled an Adam. I walked into the living room and back up to Davis's room. I opened his door and found him sleeping soundly in his bed. That was weird.

_-Davis-_

"This is so cool" I said. I've never been able to see this clearly underwater before.

"So where should we go?" I asked Cassidy as we swam across the water.

"Down here, there's this portal there hat we can check to see if anyone or anything as passed by" She said.

"So it's like checking the internet history?" I asked. Cassidy laughed.

"Yeah pretty much" She said.

We continued swimming and found this giant portal made of coral. I've never seen anything like this before. Cassidy looked as if she was trying to think of something. Her beautiful blonde hair with subtle purple highlights looked amazing, flowing in the water. Oh boy...Please don't tell me I have a..._crush_ on Cassidy!

"Maybe we can go into the magic dimension tommorow and figure some stuff out there. There's a school there that I go to and maybe you should come too" She said.

"I kind of go to school here, on Earth" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I mean you canc ome with us. It's called 'Magix School for gaurdian's and magical creatures'!" She said. Sounds cool enough.

"Ok then, and maybe there I can learn how to use my gaurdian powers!" I said with complete and utter excitement!

"Yep, ok I'll teleport you home and then I'll see you tommorow!" She said. I nodded.

She waved her hand over me and the next thing I knew, I was in my room. Dry, clean, and tired. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep.

I can't wait for tommorow!

-Morning

I woke up the next morning with drool all over me. I looked to my side.

"Oh my-" The creature barked before I could finish my sentence.

"ADAM!" I yelled. I immediately heard big footsteps coming to my room and my door opened.

"What's wrong- oh Tiny!" He said. Tiny? That's what he named the dog? A bull mastiff, named Tiny...Actully that made sense since that was Adam.

"Come here" He said while pointing to the ground in front of him. The dog got up and walked over to Adam.

"Goodboy!" He said while petting the dog. "Adam when did you get a dog?" I asked.

"Last night, Mom doesn't know. He's only staying until we get him adopted" He said. I groaned a little. Then I remembered. Im going to Magix School today and I need a cover-up. Maybe I could pretend to go to Lilly's house. Like I said, she'll lie to keep me out of jail if she had to and I'd do the same.

I got down to the living room and grabbed our land line, that was completely covered in dust. Figures, we never use it.

I called Lilly and told her that I was going over to Josh's house and that she needed to cover for me. She gratefully accepted it. I walked up to my room and got dressed.

Someone knocked on my door.

"come in" I said while trying to put my shirt on. The door opened and revealed Chase.

"Hey" I said. "Hey here you heading?" He asked. "Josh's house" I said. He nodded.

"Ok, hey I need to ask you about where you were last night" He said. I felt myself get kind of a sick feeling.

"Oh y-you do?" I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, did you really think you could get away with sneaking into my room while Im in the bathroom, take a video game, sneak into the game room, and play it?" He asked. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I guess I can't" I said.

"next time you want a video game, just ask" He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, got it, I'll definately ask next time" I said. He left my room. I got up and walked out of the house. I found my way to the park and met up with the gaurdians.

"Hey guys, ready?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Ok Cassidy, do your thing" Tristan said. Cassidy snapped her fingers and a huge staff appeared in front of her.

"Let's go to Magix!" She yelled. A wave of magical golden light glimmered everywhere and we got teleported to Magix. This is so cool. I know I've said that alot, but Im at a total loss for words!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that was the next chapter. I've decided to do that transformation sequence for fun. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry if this is shorter than others or not. Microsoft office costs a lot of money which I need to get, but I still use wordpad. I also use a new laptop which is bigger and I have now ay of knowing how much I wrote. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And Im going to update The Life of a Henderson and You'll always find your way back home soon! Bye!<strong>

**OH! I also started a poll for how Davis earns his Sirenix. Be sure to vote!**

**Davis: Am Im gonna like...Die?**

**Me:...Maybe...**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im back everybody! So I did some research on the show and I got the lyrics for the Sirenix song and a few other transformations. I also found out that Winx Club is more popular than Lab Rats. 7 seasons so far. That's impressive. Anyways, Im starting a poll on this chapter for how Davis earns his transformation. Vote and see in a future chapter how he earns it. I will stop checking after January 1st. Here's the poll, just vote the number of the choice in the reviews.**

**1-Davis earns his Sirenix by saving someone in his family (suggest who)**

**2-He earns Sirenix by his will power, thus causing it to be incomplete**

**3-He earns it by fighting the monster and finding his inner strength**

**4-Earns it by saving Cassidy**

**So there's the poll, be sure to vote. Anyways...Here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Magic World of Wonder**

* * *

><p><em>-Davis-<em>

We all arrived at Magix and man it was awesome...I think. Cassidy had her hands over my eyes so I couldn't see anything.

"Ok first we're gonna show you Magix City" She said. "Ok but just so you know that last time I went somewhere blind folded...I ended up in a room with Adam's worst farts" I said. I could sense Cassidy's look of disgust.

"Ok we're almost there" Cassidy said. We all walked on the concrete until I could hear the hustle and bustle of cars and people.

"Ok, you can look now!" Cassidy took her hands off of my eyes, revealing what looked like a regular street and city.

"Do you love it?!" Thalia asked. "Well...no" I said bluntly.

"WHAT!? How can you not love Magix?" Cassidy asked. Honestly, I expected this to be more...magical.

"Where are the unicorns, lepricons, dragons, and monkeys that poop chocolate?" I asked. Cassidy laughed a little.

"Now Davis, we can only rip-off J.K Rowling so many times" She said while laughing.

"Look everyone here has some kind of magic, and we have the strongest magic. Come on, we need to get to Magix School so you can work on your powers!" Tristan said. We all got on a bus that hovers above the ground. I think Im dreaming.

The ride to Magix School was kind of long. We went through a forest that you would see in a movie, then again, everything here looks like something that would be in a movie.

We arrived at the gates and got out, counting every step it took to reach the gate. This is a feeling I've never felt before. I walked past the gates and found and elderly woman who wore purple business attire.

"That's Headmistress Faragonda" Cassidy said. Faragonda turned around and looked at me. A warm smile spread across her face that could make anyone feel welcomed.

"Hello gaurdians. Who's this?" She asked. "This is Davis. He's a gaurdian from Earth" Cassidy said. Ms Faragonda's eyes widened.

"Earth?"

"Yeah, Im from Earth" I said. She looked at me which felt like it was taking forever. It was like she was looking into my soul with those old wise eyes.

"Well that's interesting. Tell me, are you planning on attending here?" She asked.

"No, my family doesn't know about my powers. It seems like a really awesome school, but I just can't" I said. She smiled as if she completely understood.

"That's alright now we have news on our enemy" Ms Faragonda said to us. Who's our enemy?

We all walked into her office and took our seats.

"As you're all aware, oil has been leaking into the ocean. This can cause our enemy to return to Earth" Faragonda said. Who is this guy we're talking!?

"We know, but don't worry. We're on it" Layla said. Ms Faragonda seemed pretty pleased with Layla's statement.

"Good, because if this happen's to enter The Depths, then we could lose this fight"

I sat there confused. Waiting for my chance to speak.

"So who is this guy we're fighting?" I asked. Ms Faragonda looked at me, dead serious.

"Tritannus"

_-Adam-_

"Who's a good boy? Your a good boy!" I was petting Tiny and rubbing his belly. This is so much fun! Why won't Dad let us get a dog?

"Adam when are you sending that dog back?" Chase asked while walking down the stairs.

"When we find a good home for him" I said. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Look Leo and I ned to go get a new video game. My car is out of gas so can you take us?" Chase asked. "Sure" I said.

"Do dogs need carseats?" I asked noone in particular. "No" Leo said while walking in the room.

I kept loving on tiny until Mom texted me saying that Davis has a dentist appointment that we need to take him to. I do not want to fight that kid to get him to the dentist.

"Alright, we can run by Josh's house to get him and I'll take you two on our way home" I said. They both nodded and we got in my car. We drove off to Josh's house to get Davis.

I got out and knocked on the door. Josh's Mom opened the door.

"Hey im here to get Davis" I said. She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. She's probably just kidding.

"Davis said he was coming over here" I said as if it were obvious.

"But he hasn't stopped my all day" She said. I realized she wasn't kidding

"What? Ok then, thanks Im gonna go find out where he is" I said while running to my car.

Once I got in Leo and Chase gave me worried looks.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked. "Davis isn't there. She said he hasn't ben there all day" I said quickly while starting up my car. Leo and Chase had their mouths wide open. Leo was about to panic, Chase looked worried sick, and I wasn't sure if I could drive I was so worried.

"Let's calm down, he's probably at the park or the...BEACH!" Chase yelled. That's perfect. I drove over to the beach without breaking the speed limit, barely, and we arrived.

"Ok see him anywhere?" I asked. Chase and Leo shook their heads. Oh no. I decided to call Mom.

_"...Hello?"_

_"Hey Mom, look we can't find Davis anywhere. We have no idea where he is" _

_"WHAT!? Well did you check the beach!?"_

_"Yeah, he's not there. Any idea where he could be?"_

_"Umm..uhhhhh, no. Just call the police, I'll let my co-workers know"_

_"Ok see ya"_

_"Bye"_

I hung up.

"So what did she say?" Chase asked super stressed. "She said she's gonna talk to some workers and she said we need to call 911" I said Chase nodded and whipped out his phone.

_-Chase-_

_"...911 what is your emergency?"_

_"Uh my we can't find my little brother anywhere. So I guess we have a lost child"_

_"Ok, can you describe the child?"_

_"Yeah, his name is Davis, he has short brown hair, he's 9 years old, and he's wearing a light blue t-shirt with shorts" _

_"Alright, we'll keep a look and send an alert"_

_"thank you"_

_"Of course"_

_".."_

I hung up and faced Adam and Leo. "Ok they know and they'll let out an alert" I said a little more calmly. They both nodded. Man how could he just disapear off the face of the Earth? Im so worried. He's probably all alone, scared, and miserable..

_-Davis-_

Ok I know I just got told that there's this monster out to destroy the world, but Im having the time of my life! It's like being in a movie!

"So where should we start?" Cassidy asked. Ms Faragonda looked at me. "Well first, Davis must earn his sirenix powers. That way a convergence spell will be most powerfull"

"So how do I become a Sirenix Guardian?" I asked. "You must achieve the magic your body has been deprived of" She said. "What you need, is training" She said. I smiled. Yay! Im gonna be using magic and training!

"So when do I start?" I asked. "Now" Faragonda said.

She lead the guardians and I into a room, where we met this elf looking guy.

"Hello, I am Prof. Paladium and this is the magic simulator" He said while gesturing to a large grouping of computers, buttons and switches.

"Alright once you enter this room, you will entering a world of magical reality. Meaning it's virtual, but if you get hurt you will definately feel it" He said. Oh boy...AWESOME!

We all got in.

"Wait! Everyone we're missing something SUPER important!" Cassidy said. We all looked at her confused.

"What's that?" Thalia asked. Cassidy smiled. "Outfits!" She squelled. I looked at the others who seemed not too suriprised.

"She does this all the time" Tristan said. Cassidy snapped her fingers and revolving light surounded us. After the self light show, we were wwearing these spy like outfits.

"Cool!" I said. Cassidy smiled. "Thank you Davis. See guys, someone appreciates my creativity" Cassidy said while putting here arm around me. Not gonna lie, I like it.

"Well yeah, but he didn't experiance the 'bird incident'" Tristan said. Cassidy sneered.

"Whatever, we won't need these anyway. We'll just train Davis" Layla said. Alright looks like it's about to begin.

Alright then you guys, go ahead, help ME transform!" I said. They all laughed.

"We will, don't worry. Now come on we'll start off with some simple spells" Layla said. I nodded. The simulator lit up, and the next thing I knew, we were underwater.

_"This should and exact replica of the Solarian Seas. Be careful and remember, magic reality" _Paladium says through the intercom. We swim around and everyone forms a circle around me.

"Ok, first we're gonna try a protection spell" Layla said. I nodded and got ready. "Ok focus your energy and get ready to defend yourself" Martin said. I got ready when a flash of lightning began to shoot around the place.

"What's going on?" I asked. Suddenly 3 girls appeared in front of us. They gave us these looks as if they're wanting to kill us.

"Well look here, the guardians have a new friend" the girl with icy white hair said.

"We have to keep them away from Davis!" Tristan said.

"You heard him gaurdians. LET'S TRANSFORM!" Cassidy said. They all paired up again.

"Magic Sirenix!"

* * *

><p><em>'I feel the power...Tristan Guardian of Music!...Connecting with the deepest part of...Thalia Guardian of Nature!...Sirenix underwater motion, suddenly Im...Layla Guardian of Waves!..It's a rush of wonder...Cassidy Guardian of the Sun!...But for me, like a...Martin Guardian of Technology!...'<em>

* * *

><p>Thalia and Tristan swam over to me.<p>

"GAIA'S DEFENSE!" Thalia said while form a shield of magical flowers in front of Tristan and I.

"DEAFENING CHORD!" Tristan yelled while sending a wave of sonic booms at the girls.

It's weird, Im here hding from three bad people while Adam Chase and Leo are at home, probably having a good time, playing video games.

_-Adam-_

Im so worried for Davis. What if we never see him again? What if he's dead? What if he got kidnapped by alien zombies and got turned into them?

"Adam would you quit stressing. Im sure he'll be fine" Chase said. I bet he used his twin telepathy for that!

"Chase did you use-"

"NO I DID NOT USE TWIN TELEPATHY!" Chase snapped. I stepped back.

"Sorry, Im worried too" He said. I understood.

We sat on the couch completely worried. "Mom said she's staying there late sinceshe thinks she found a few leads" I said.

_-Davis-_

We were fighting these girls who seem like witches. The one with long brown hair threw a blackish purple ball at Cassidy.

"Cassidy look out!" I said while swimming in front of her and throwing up and energy shield.

"Davis, you did it! Your first protection spell!" She said. I smiled. The witches drew back and pondered at my accomplishment.

"We'll be back for you Gaurdians!" The white haired one said. With that they disapeared and the simulator brought back to Reality, reality.

We all walked inside.

"I see you've met the Trix, Davis" Faragonda said. I nodded. "They're one of our enemie's allies. He uses them as recievers and make them do the dirty work" She continued.

"Wow so their just-" I got cut off by Martin's phone beeping.

"Uhhh guys, you might wanna see this" He said while showing us his phone. I began to read off the news headline.

"9 year old, Davis Davenport, went missing around 2:30 pm this afternoon" Oh no...

"Oh man I need to get home!" I said. They all nodded.

"Ok, I'll teleport you in front of your house" Cassidy said. "Thanks. This might be the last I see you guys, my brothers and mother are VERY overprotective" I said. They all gave me fearful looks. "We'll find a way" Thalia said. I smiled.

Cassidy waved her staff and sent me back to Mission Creek.

I appeared in front of my front door. Here goes.

I knocked on the door and Chase answered...Here we go..

"DAVIS!" He yelled. He picked me up and had me in a death hug. It felt like he wouldn't let go for anything. Adam and Leo quickly joined in.

"DAvis where have you been?" Chase asked. What do i say? What do I do...Am I really going to play this?

"Well...I...Wanted to go to the beach..." I said slowly. They all looked at me.

"We checked there" Adam said. "I know, I hid from you guys because I wanted to go swimming" I said guilty.

"So you lied about going to Josh's house, snuck away, and hid from us at the beach, broke your grounding to go to the beach, then you scare us all to death pretending to be missing" Chase said angrily. Oh no, the last time I got yelled at like that, I got spanked with a book.

"Y-yeah..." I said fearfully. Here it comes...

"I don't even know what to do. im callign Mom and letting her know. Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" Adam yelled with tears of both joy and fear falling a little. I guess I hada few tears too since my vision was getting watery. I hated getting yelled at like that. I want to tell them so bad about the gaurdians, about my powers, about the Trix and Tritanus, but I can't!

"Now go up to your room and don't even think about leaving!" Chase said while pointing to my room. I walked up to my room and shoved my face into my pillow and cried.

After about 10 minutes, I ended up crying myself to sleep.

WhenI woke up, I noticed Adam was shaking me awake.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked. "6:00 pm, dinner" He said with little to know emotion. "Ok" I said. I stood up with wobbly legs since I was so worried about facing Mom.

"Mom's not gonna yell at you-" Adam says. "But she said you should be ashamed"

"I know, Im really sorry, but I just-"

"Wanted to go step into water so bad that you scared us all half to death and made us get the police involved?" He asked rhetorically. I just sighed.

"Im not hungry. I'll stay up here" I said. He walked out of my room without saying a word.

I layed back down and tried to go back to sleep.

No-Ones P.O.V

Outside of the Davenport mansion, three mysterious figures waited outside.

"Well sisters, we found him. And he's perfect pickins" One said. "yep. Can't wait to take him down" Another said...

With that they flew off into a portal.

What could be awaiting Davis?

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a little shorter than normal but oh well. Be sure to vote. I can't wait to hear your opinions. Enjoy!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here's the new chapter. I know this is early but so many people voted on one option and I've already had a few people vote on which way Davis will earn Sirenix and I see why people chose it. It basically adds to the story. Anyway's here's the new chapter. Oh and by the way, for the transformation sequences imagine the Sirenix 2D version. **

**Guest: I get Bree's your favorite character but there are parts where she just wont fit in. Im sorry I can't have her in every scene. She will appear more in the story it just takes time. Im sorry if it sounded rude, but things happen in a story for a reason. **

**Chapter 7: The Guardian of the Dragon Flame**

* * *

><p>Davis waited in his room, afraid of what his mother will do to him. He didn't want her to yell at him.<p>

_-Davis-_

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of people walking around everywhere. I got up and went to go see what it was. I opened the door and saw Chase running back and forth from the bathroom to his room.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks.

"Bree...date...lunch...beach picnic" He said in between breaths. He got a date? With Bree?

"Ok.." I said slowly. He ran back into the bathroom, this time shutting the door and staying. I went back into my room to work on what little magic I've got. If I can't train at Magix then I'll just train here.

Ok, I've gotten down defense spells, but now I just need to transform. Then everything will just become easy. Right? I shut my door and begin to practice.

"Ok I need to figure out what my power is" I said. Cassidy told me I could feel what my power is. And I feel...nothing.

What am I going to do? I can't train at Magix since whenever I do, someone begins to think I've gone missing or something. I walked ot of my room and ran into Chase who was all well dressed and stuff.

"It's a beach picnic, not a gala" I said. He rolled his eyes. "Mom wanted me to try this tux on for Dad's party after he get's back" He said. Oh yeah...That's right, Dad's party. Man am I going to have to dress all fancy too.

"Can I come with you and stay like 100 ft away?" I asked. He gave a disgusted look. I knew where this was going.

"You seriously think after your stupid stunt yesterday that you would be going to the beach...let alone anywhere!" Chase snapped. My lip quivered a little.

"Why? It only happened once and you'll be there. Why don't you people let me do things on my own?!" I asked.

"Because you're 9. Years. Old!" Chase said. "Im a lot more than a stupid 9 year old!" I snapped. Chase looked at me weird.

"I know that, but you're the youngest" He said while calming down a little.

"So?" I scoffed.

"So. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a big brother?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Especially when your little brother runs off to do something he's not suppose to?" He continued while glaring a little. He gave me this talk before. I don't want a repeat of this!

"Davis don't you know how worried and upset we all were. We don't know what we'd do if we never saw you again, or if you died. You almost died once and I don't want to relive that" He said. I sighed. Man. Why can't I just tell Chase about my powers...WAIT! If I tell him, then he'll tell everyone else, then they'll freak out. I guess I looked a little upset by that since Chase hugged me really tight. Im guessing that was for his own comfort.

"Don't blame me for worrying. You're my baby brother, I freak out if you have nightmares because I hate seeing you so scared or hurt" He said. I hugged him back.

"I know. Im sorry" I said. "It's ok, Im sorry for snapping like that. I guess I can take you with me" He said. "Ok...I'll keep my distance" I said. Chase laughed a little. "Good" He said.

We broke the hug and Chase went to go get dressed for his date..again. I walked back into my room and leaned against the door. Why didn't I think of that? I complain about them all the time and they just want to protect me and keep me happy. Maybe I should start appreciating what I have. The next thing I knew and star shaped box appeared in front of me.

I touched it and the box opened, revealing a orange and light blue mermaid like creature.

"Hello Davis. I am your guardian of Sirenix" It said. I stood there amazed. I heard of these things from the guardians but never seen one. I motioned towards it.

"Uhh nice to meet you" I said a little nervously. "How are you here?" I asked it.

"I came here when you acknowledged your flaws and learned to appreciate those who care about you. I may appear again when you need help with Sirenix" It said. I smiled

"Thank you, but how do I gain Sirenix?" I asked.

"That is up to you. Your power will emerge when your heart is most pure" It said.

"Ok then, thanks guardian" I said. With that it dissapeared, along with that box. I smiled.

"When my heart is most pure" I said to myself. I sighed and walked downstairs to wait for Chase. Adam and Leo came down with a stack of video games. I looked at them with a disapproving look.

"I thought you were grounded?" Judging by the way the they smiled, they're not anymore.

"Nope, Mom said since we handled yesterday responsibly and calmly, we're ungrounded. Thank you for running away!" Adam said completely overjoyed. I rolled my eyes. So I _'run away'_ and they get ungrounded.

"Good, maybe I'll run away again and this time, never come back" I threatened. Adam hit the back of my head.

"Ow!" I said. He gave me a stern look.

"Don't you joke about that mister!" He growled. He's only called me mister when he's super mad at me, or Mom and Dad put him in charge. Leo laughed a little, but stopped when I looked at him.

"Sorry, but seriously...don't joke"

I went back to watching TV. As far as I knew Im not grounded. Chase came walking down with basket and in beahc clothes.

"Ready Davis?" He asked. I got up and went to the front door.

"Your going on your date with Bree?" Leo asked. "Yep and Davis is coming. We'll be back later" Chase said while opening the door. We got inside his car and drove off.

Once we got to the beach, Bree was waiting by a little picnic table.

"Ok here" Chase handed me a small bag with a sandwich, chips, snack, cookies, and an apple juice.

"Oh so now I going to my first day of pre-school?" I asked. Chase laughed a little.

"It's in case you get hungry. Did you really think that I wouldn't give you any food while Bree and I sat there stuffing our faces?" Chase asked. I rolled my eyes and walked outside.

"Hey guys!" Bree said. "Hey Bree, I got the stuff" Chase said. Bree laughed a little.

"You make it sound like we're..." she looked at me then at Chase. "...Dealers" She said. They both laughed. I don't get it but I don't want it. Chase looked at me.

"ok Davis, go play somewhere and I'll get you after we're done. Don't go out too far" He said. I nodded and walked off. Time to train!

_-No-One-_

As Davis walked off, Chase and Bree took their spot and began to eat. "This looks really good!" Bree said, earning a smile from Chase. They btoh set up, unaware of the three witches watching them.

"Well well. Looks like Davis has a weakspot. His family" The white haired one said. "No kidding. _'I'd do anything to protect you'_ Ugh. It's nauseating" The girl with purple hair said.

"Yeah, what do you say? Attack?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah we'll lead him back here, ambush him, and lure Davis over then suck the power right out of him!" The white haired girl said evily. "then give it to Tritanus and we'll rule!" The brunette said. They ll laughed evily and flew towards Chase and Bree. "Alright Darcy, do your thing" The white haired one said to Darcy.

"You got it. VOICE OF ILLUSSION" She said. Darcy began to mimic Chase's voice.

"Chase help!" She cried in Davis's voice. Chase immediately shot up from his seat. "I'll be right back!" He said. He ran over to go find Davis.

_-Chase-_

"Chase help!" Davis cried. I got up and ran to go find him. Oh man, please don't be another shark attack!

"Davis! Davis were are buddy?" I asked concerned. I walked into this brightly cave, then three figures appeared behind me.

"Oh he's not here" One said. How did they get here? Especially without me knowing?

"Where's my brother?!" I growled. They all laughed. "He's busy right now, we'll be sure to tell him you were looking for him, but you were a little...tied up" The white haired girl said. Suddenly a bunch of purple tentacle arms squirmed across the floor and wrapped themselves around me, forming a cocoon.

"Hey what gives?!" I asked trying to get out of the grip. "Simple really. You're bait" The brunette said. "Watch" The brunette said.

"DAVIS! Come here! We're leaving!" The brunette yelled in my voice- MY VOICE?!

"How did you-?"

"We're witches. Now silence. Davis needs to come" The white haired girl said. "No! Davis don't listen it's a tr-mnmph" I was cut off by the tentacles wrapping around my mouth. Great, please don't come Davis.

_-Davis-_

I heard chase calling my name so i ran back to the spot. Only to find a group of people in a cave.

"What the?" I said. I walked in there to find the Trix and Chase in a tentacle cocoon.

"Let him go!" I yelled. " look who's here. The Guardian of the Dragon Flame" Chase looked at them then at me.

"Hmmph?!" He asked muffled through the tentacles. Oh man. I can't call the others or else they'll hurt Chase. What am I going to do?

"grrr! What do you three want from me anyway?!" I asked. They began to laugh.

"We just said you're the guardian of the DRAGON FLAME! What don't you get?" The white haired one asked.

That's my power? the Dragon Flame? It sounds pretty powerful. I looked at Chase. He was almost completely encapsiled by the tentacles. "Look if you want it, then I'll give it to you" I said. They all looked at me then chuckled.

"Seriously? Like that? Man you're pathetic!" The purple haired one said. I wish I knew their names. It'd be nice to know so that a spell would work more.

"Who are you guys anyway?" I asked. They laughed maniacally.

"Im Icy, this is Darcy and that's Stormy" Icy said while gesturing to the girls next to him.

"Now look, we'll let you keep your powers, if you tell us about the Sirenix Book" Icy said. The what? I sat there in a moment of reverie.

"Better hurry. Big brother's gonna suffocate" Darcy said while gesturing to Chase. The tentacles tightened their grip and climb up Chase's face, leaving only his eyes exposed.

"Wait, let him watch us destroy his little brother" Darcy said. She snapped her fingers and the tentacles stopped. Icy then threw a mirage of icicles at me. I got hit a few times. I checked my arm and face. there was blood dripping from my cheek and arm.

"Please stop!" I pleaded. They seemed to loved the fact that I was miserable.

"Give us the Dragon Flame, or tell us about the Sirenix Book" Icy said sternly. I sat up, and glared at the Trix. Icy held up her hand and Chase flew across the cave.

"CHASE!" I yelled. "Whoops" Icy laughed.

Chase just lye there. Im so mad right now. "Now let's finish Chase" Icy said. They all gathered up a ball of energy and drew it back. I powered up some energy.

"That's it!" I said. The Trix broke their focus and looked at me. "Aww, is the big bad guardian gonna attack?" Darcy asked in a baby voice. I growled a little, causing them to laugh. I calmed down and tried to focus on my power. I want to save Chase. I have to save Chase. I have to protect the Sirenix Book!

Next thing I knew, I was shimmering and glowing. "What's happening?" I said as I began to look at myself. I think i know what's about to happen.

My heart is pure! I want to do selfless acts! I need to transform! I was finally becoming in touch with my powers!

"You and your brother are about to be finished. That's what's happening!" Stormy said while gathering up a lightning bolt and threw it at Chase.

"NO!" I yelled. I ran over to Chase and threw up the biggest shield I could. The lightning deflected off of it and hit the Trix. "AHH!" They all shrieked. I put down the shield and walked over to Chase, ripping off the tentacles that covered his mouth.

"Im so sorry you got caught up in this. i know I have a lot of explaining but-" He cut me off.

"It's ok. Go kick their butts. I'll just lay here and pretend to be a burrito I guess" Chase said. I laughed a little and helped him up and took over to the side of the cave so he could sit up.

"What about the rest of these tentacles?" Chase asked while struggling inside the cocoon. "I can't, my magic isn't that strong yet" I said. He looked at me weirdly. "I'll explain later. Just sit there and don't move" I said. He glared at me. "Oh..right..heh sorry" I said. I walked back over to the Trix who were getting up after their failed attack.

"You may got us down, but we aren't out!" Stormy yelled. I gathered up a ball of energy and threw it at them. It missed them. Well now I know I have to work on my aim.

"Nice shot. By the by, we're right here" Icy said. I had enough of these three. They gathered up convergence power and began to form a ball. I took a deep breathe. I remembered what my guardian had told me. When my heart is pure, is when I'll transform. So here we go...

"Get ready sisters!" Icy yelled. I gathered up some energy and shimmered. I threw a fireball at them knocking them on the ground.

"My turn..." I said. "No he can't be-!" Stormy yelled. Here. We. Go...

"Magic Sirenix!" I yelled while posing for a transformation.

* * *

><p><em>'I feel the power of the ocean, connecting with the deepest part of me, Sirenix underwater motion, suddenly I'm soaring through the sea. It's arush of wonder, I can fly, swimming deep down under...DAVIS GUARDIAN OF THE DRAGON FLAME!...<em>

* * *

><p>After I transformed, I stood there, or well flew there. I'm in the air! No, I transformed! I'm a Sirenix guardian!<p>

"No! Impossible!" Icy yelled. "you're so getting it now!" I yelled. I withdrew a blade like form of fire.

"LAVA JAB!" I yelled while throwing it at the Trix. They fell to the ground. "Now go, before I hurt you even more!" I growled.

"Look at this kid. Get's a set of Sirenix wings and he thinks he's all that" Darcy said.

"In case you haven't noticed, I AM all that!" I yelled. "SPREADING FIRE!" I shot a ray of pure fire energy at the Trix causing them to disappear like they did in the simulator. Phew, they're gone. I looked down at chase which the tentacles disappeared.

_-Chase-_

The tentacles that cocooned me disappeared and now I just have one question...What the heck just happened? First I get attacked by these witches, then Davis fights back...Wait a minute!

_-Flashback-_

_"I'm more than just a stupid 9 year old!"_

_-End flashback-_

That's what he meant. Why didn't he say anything before?

"Davis what just happened?" I asked. He turned and sighed rubbing his left hand on his right arm, which had a dark blue band going across it. H walked kind of slowly and it looked like he was about to faint. I rushed over to him and picked him up. He groaned a little.

"It's ok, i'll take you home, we'll talk about what happened when we get there" I said. He nodded and closed his eyes. His body shimmered and turned back into his clothes he was wearing. This is way too weird.

I carried him around the beach to my car and then I remembered Bree! I found Bree sitting at our little picnic table.

"Chase what happened?" Bree asked while looking at Davis. "He uhhh got sick. Really sick" I said nervously. If he didn't tell me about this in the first place, then there's got to be a reason. "Aww poor thing. You go home and take care of can meet up tomorrow" Bree said. I smiled

"Thanks Bree. See ya" I said while running to my car. I sat Davis down in the passenger seat and got into the drivers seat. I drove on back to the house.

Davis began to stir and wake up. "Hey Davis" I said. "Hey. What happened?" He asked.

"Well we got attacked by these witches and you transformed to something called Sirenix" I said. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone" I said. i figured if he hadn't told anyone yet, then there must be a reason.

"Thanks. I guess you wanna know what's going on?" He asked. "Yeah, that would be nice" I said.

"Ok, so you remember when I snuck to the playground at the park?" He asked. "Yeah"

"Well, I actually fought a giant ogre and met this girl named Cassidy. She helped me realize I was a guardian" He said.

"So you're not going through puberty?" i asked.

"no, not for a long time" he said. I sighed at that. "Ok then what happened?" I asked, hoping he'd continue the story.

"Well ,we met these other guardians who helped me out" He continued. I nodded. "Ok and who were those girls?" I asked.

"They call themselves the Trix. they're wanting to take over the world" He said...Im just speechless at this point. This whole time, Davis had been fighting evil, and he's been in some sort of major danger?!

"Oh my gosh..." I said. He looked down at his feet. "Im sorry, I couldn't tell you" He said. I nodded.

"Hey cheer up, it's ok. Im not mad" I said.

He nodded. "good. And yesterday, I wasn't running away. I was at Magix, which is in the magic dimension, for training" He said. Oh man now I feel bad for yelling at him.

"Oh wow, Im sorry for yelling at you" I said. He chuckled. "It's ok. You couldn't have known" He said.

"So that sums it up" Davis said. "Ok then. I promise I'l keep it a secret. Until you're ready to tell everyone" I said. He smiled. "Thanks"

We drove home and walked inside and found something that was the second weirdest thing about today.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?" I asked both happy and confused. We both hugged. "I figured I'd come home early. If you don't want me here, I can just go-" I cut him off.

"No we're so happy you're back home" I said. He smiled and looked at Davis. "Dad!" Davis shouted. He jumped into Dad's arms and hugged him.

"Hey buddy, I missed you!" Dad said while hugging back. "I missed you too" Davis said while Dad is still holding him.

"So anyone up for some early dinner? I'll buy" He said. We all agreed and went out to eat at Applebee's. I stuck close to Davis tonight. He just shared a huge part of his life with me. I know I can help him through this though i wish I could tell Mom and Dad. Speaking of Dad, what's with him being home this early? I tink something might be up. Our entree came and I lost my train of thought. Im sure nothings going on.

_-Icy-_

My sisters and I found our way back to the swamp to meet up with Tritanus.

"Tritanus! We have some good news" I said. Tritanus appeared in the water.

"What is it?" He asked. "We found the Dragon Flame, except he's already a Sirenix. We need to move forward in our plans. We need to find the scientist of Earth so he can help us reach Te Depths" I said. He seemed pleased.

"Of course. We'll move to Earth tomorrow so I can refuel" He said. i nodded in agreement.

"Alright sisters. Pack your toothbrush's and magazines. We're going to Earth" I said. We all laughed evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Who's the scientist? How will things be now that Chase knows about Davis's powers? Why is Donald home so early? Find out all the answers soon! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's a new chapter. This one will be a little shorter. It's kind of a fun little chapter. I'll be posting two today. This one and a much longer one. I'm at my friends house right now and Im staying all day so I'll get some writing time in there (If he won't proofread my stories) Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Brand new Magi-tude**

_-Davis-_

I sat in the dorm rooms at Magix since Chase covered for me this time by saying he's taking me to the arcade for some brother bonding. Im glad he knows now. I have someone that can help me out.

I just told the guardians about my Sirenix and Cassidy went into another room.

"So where did she go?" I asked. "She's probably going to set up a little party or something" Tristan said. I sat pn the little couch waiting for her to come out. How long is this suppose to take?

"Ready!" She sang while walking in the room. "For what?" I asked. She snapped her fingers and fireworks appeared all around us.

We all said varients of 'whoah' and 'wow'. This is so cool! I got my Sirenix, Dad came home early, Chase knows about my powers. Life is just good!

Thalia used her powers to bring a giant table of food and snacks. "Oh this looks so good!" I said super happy! We all began to chow down on the food.

"You know what would go great with all this?" Tristan asked. We all looked at him. "Music" He said. He formed a orb of music energy and music began to play at the best quality I've ever heard.

"Whoah. I wish my phone would give out sound as good as this" I said. We all laughed and continued to celebrate.

_-Chase-_

I still can't believe Davis has been keeping this whole guardian thing from us this whole time. Wait a minute. In those shows where there are magical creatures, their powers make them have weird dreams or just nightmares. I bet that's where all that stuff is coming from! I know that mgiht've been off topic but now I know how he's been getting those bad nightmares.

I sat in the living room playing a little video game while Dad was playing some weird computer game with Leo in the lab and Adam was upstairs taking a nap.

I figured I'd go get Davis from the 'arcade' in a few minutes. I know he's probably having the time of his life, but if he stays out too long, we're gonna have some problems. I wish he could just tell the others about his powers, I mean what's stopping him? I guess I'll just ask him when he gets back.

_-Donald-_

"No you're suppose to use THAT power-up not that one!" Leo shouted at me. He got me playing this game and now he won't let me leave.

"Leo, Im trying the best I can!" Does he not get that I was not made to play this game?

"Ok that whole, _If you try your best, it's always good enough, _only worked when we were 5" He said. I looked over at Adam, who was knawing on a half-eaten turkey leg.

"Adam you mind taking over?" I asked. He looked up with a chunk of turkey hanging off his lip.

"mmmm,sure " You know it's weird I have to tell him to eat with his mouth closed at 16! I walked out of the lab and up to my computer.

"Chase where's Davis?" I asked. He looked up a little nervous. "He's...at...uh..I took him to baseball practice" He said. Baseball? Davis isn't in baseball. Or is he?

"Okay, next time I'll take him" I said. I guess I've missed Davis doing baseball, well, not anymore.

"Okay, I should probably go get him now..." Chase said while getting up slowly. "Okay, have fun" I said. Why is he acting a little weird?

"K, bye" He said quickly. He ran out the door and to his car. What's going on with him? Nevermind. I've got to look through somestuff on my laptop. I scrolled through a few emails to see what's going on. I know Im running a huge risk doing this in the living room, but this is majorly important. I worked through some paper work and.."Woof!" What was that?

"DONALD!" Tasha yelled while running downstairs. "What is i-" A dog followed her downstairs. A dog?...Adam..

"Why is there a dog in our house?!" Tasha asked. "I think Adam found a new dog" I said. I walked over to Eddy.

"Eddy, get Adam and Leo to come up here" I said. Withing 5 minutes the boys were up here.

"Care to explain?" I asked while gesturing to the dog.

"No thanks we're good" Adam said. I rolled my eyes. "Why is there a dog?" I asked. te dog barked.

"He prefers to be adressed by his real name. Tiny" Adam said. I looked back at the dog which was nuzzling its head against my leg.

"Aww. It's kinda cute" I said while petting it. I've had big dogs before, but it's been so long!

"Donald we are not keeping him" Tasha said. I sighed. "Why not? He's good, and house broken...right?" I said desperetly while looking at Adam and Leo. They both looked at eachother and nodded.

"See. Look if they promise to take care of it, can we keep him?" I asked. Adama nd Leo clapped their hands together and batted their eyes.

"Pwease!" Leo said in a baby voice. "Fine, you an keep it, but the second I see a number two, he's out" Tasha said. Leo and Adam screeched in victory. They then left to the lab.

"Thank you" I said. "You're lucky I love you all so much" She said while leaning in for a kiss. Right when we were about to make contact, Adam and Leo walked in with a bunch of tennis balls.

"Ew" Leo said. Adam cupped his hands over Leo's eyes. "Oh come on. Eventually you guys will be there with whoever you marry" I said which freaked them out. They began to throw the ball around with the dog. I went down to the lab to continue my work.

_-Chase-_

I texted Davis telling him to meet me at the park and he actually did. I pulled up and he got in.

"So how was it?" I asked.

"Fun! We had fireworks and food!" He said. I looked at him.

"Sounds like mine and Adam's birthday last year" I said while laughing a little.

"No no, these fireworks were actually legal" He said. I laughed a little at that.I drove the both of us and when we got there, I noticed dog toy everywhere.

"Oh boy" I said. We both got out and walked in the front door. Once we got in, that dog Tiny started barking and charging at us.

"AHH BEAR!" Davis yelled while cowering behind me. I held out my hands and gripped on the dog, stopping him in his tracks.

"It's just a dog" I said. He moved out and looked at it.

"Oh yeah, Tiny. Adam I thought you were getting rid of him?" He asked. Adam smiled.

"Nope, Dad's letting us keep him!" He said. Oh no. Why Dad, why?

Davis cheered up and began to play with the dog. I sat on the couch and continued my video game.

_-Donald-_

I sat at the computer in the lab and worked forever! Why is this so hard? I mean I got to come up with something that all the kids will love, and something that would go over easy with Tasha. I moved over to the other desk to go over some paper work I could use for this.

I hate having to do this, especially when the kids are so happy I came back early. But oh well, I guess I've got no choice here. I continued shifting through the papers.

_-Icy-_

We arrived on Earth and searched through Mission Creek where this supposed scientist lives.

"What if we can't find him?" Darcy asked me. "Then we try to find out where Davis is and take the Dragon Flame" I said. We need to find this scientist and have him help us with the Sirenix Book. If he can't tell us, then we'd need the Dragon flame in order to open the Sirenix Gate forcefully.

We flew around Mission Creek and found an old abandoned warehouse. "This is it sisters" I said ominously. We moved in and found the scientist working on a computer.

"Ah, you're here. I figured you'd all come back" He said.

"Yeah we're back. We need to know about the Sirenix Book, like where it is and how to find it" I said. He scoffed and laughed a little.

"You really think it's here?!" He asked rhetorically.

"Wouldn't this be the perfect place for it?" Stormy asked. He laughed.

"No, the only places I've heard of, were the Ruby Reef on Melody, Auroura Bay on Solaria, and the magic archive on Magix" He said. 3 places?! Guess that's not that bad, but we've got some searching.

"C'mon sisters. To the Ruby Reef" I said. We all flew off leaving the scientist to his work.

_-Donald-_

I sat on my laptop a little longer finding out what I can. I really don't want this to upset the kids, but I need tobe closer to Facility X. I just don't know how they'll take it. I want this more than anything. I'll be able to be with my family more, and i'll be able to get more pay, not to mention I can figure out what's going on with the oil spill and the creature. The only way for that to happen is for us to move...

**Like I said..Short. But the next chapter will be alot better I promise! Anyways sorry for the late update, but I got a new game and got addicted to it..so yeah. Anyways enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here's the new chapter! i know you guys are probably thinking..Davis has Sirenix, the story is almost over...Well you are wrong! I have part of this story planned out. I hope you continue to enjoy this! **

**Chapter 9: Guardian on the Move**

* * *

><p><em>-Donald-<em>

I was happy to be home again with my family. Tasha and I had a simple little picnic on the balcony that night I got home, and I played lego dinosaurs with Davis. Adam Chase Leo and I played Mental Chaos all night long. Think about it, at my job, I only go to work every other month, so I have tons of vacation time, and she nags me about how much I play games with the boys. Father son(s) bonding time! Duuuuh!

It's been a couple days since I've been hime and Im currently laying in Davis's bed with him since there's a major thunderstorm. He layed there curled up next to me. I tried to fall asleep but I just couldn't. Once I decided he was completely alseep, I got up and walked back to my bed.

Tasha was asleep, so I pulled out my laptop and began to look a few things up. The kids may not like what I have planned, but i have no choice. Which actually they might like it. I mean this Christmas will be really good and Im sure they'll love the scenery.

I know moving isn't the best option and well im not completely sure about doing this. I guess I'll find out. I mean this is closer to where I need to be and I can spend more time with the kids. Not to mention we can go deeper into our research. Not to mention, we could start tomorrow, if I get what I need set up right.

"Ok that'll work" I said while examining the page. Tasha woke up.

"Donald what are you doing?" She asked. "That thing I told you about. I found something and it's perfect" I said. She took the laptop.

"Oh that IS perfect. I love it! what will the kids think?" She asked. "Well we have to do this anyway, so they won't really have a choice" I said a little sadly. I hated that I had to keep this from them, but it's not like any of them have anything important going in their lives...Right?

_-Davis-_

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door.

"Come in" I said half awake. "Hey Davis I have some news for you" Dad said. I sat up and sat my stuffed elephant, Mr Peanut, down.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Well, this may be a little hard, but I know you'll like it in the long run" He said. What is he talking about?

"Ok what is it?" I asked a little tensely.

"Davis, we're moving" Dad said. My eyes widened, i lost all ability to speak or think.

"What!?" I asked. We can't leave. I need to stay here to protect The Depths.

"We're moving, I know you don't like this, but this will only be for a few years, or maybe permanantly" Dad said. That just made me feel worse!

"Where to?" I asked. "Fernville, Alaska" He said. ALASKA! There's no beach in Alaska!

"WHAT WHY!?" I said getting angry. He tried to calm me down.

"Calm down. I know you won't like this, but there's a pee-wee swim team and our new house has an indoor pool. You'll love it, plus you all will love being outside. It snow's almost year round" Dad said. Ok I felt a little better after that, but still.

"Dad please, we can't move" I begged. He sighed. "I promise you'll like it there" Dad said while side hugging me. He walked out of my room. Might as well start packing. You know what? Why don't I got out with a bang. Time to try out my first spell.

"_baggage, luggage on the shelf, hurry up and pack yourself!"_ I said while waving my hand around. My suitcase lit up and opened. then a bunch of stuff flew into it. After it got full, my suitcase duplicated and filled more.

"This is too cool!" I said. A series of clothes went by. All summer beach wear, nothing made for Alaska. Great. Look's like Im trading in swimsuits for snowsuits. Adam walked in my room, but not without getting hit by one of my underwear. He had something behind his back too.

"Haha sorry" I said while laughing. "Yeah I- are these tidy whiteys?" Adam asked while pulling the underwear off of his face. "Uhhhh, no" I said while nervously smiling. He threw the underwear on the floor.

"Im guessing Dad told you about the move?" Adam asked. I nodded.. What am I going to do? If The Depths are here, then I need to stay here and be able to get from here to Magix. I guess I just have to find a way. And that way, is my new cell phone! Martin gave me a second cell phone that was made from Zenith. Which is where he's from. It's so cool! I guess I'll just have to call them and figure something out.

"Well it won't be that bad. We'll have snowmobiles and PENGUINS!" He said with excitment. Seriously? I do not want a penguin..Wait penguins are in the south pole, not Alaska..right?

"It will be that bad. I don't wanna leave" I said sadly. He rubbed the back of his neck and remembered he had something hiding behind his back.

"Well you know what might make you feel a little better?" He asked. I looked at him a little hopeful.

"Dad got you a nice little parka. See" He said while pulling a dark blue parka from his back. "It's your size. Meaning super tiny!" Adam said. Ok Chase is the one who gets short jokes, not me!

I glared at him. "Oh come on, don't be so upset. It'll be fun!" Adam said. I shook my head.

"Look I get it'll be hard at first, but trust me you'll like it...eventually" Adam said. I sighed. "Well you still have the coat" He said. I rolled my eyes. Like that helps any. I'd rather get frostbite then move away from my home!

Dad came running in my room with Chase and Leo all in winter gear.

"You two want to come check out the house while Tasha finishes up the kitchen stuff?" DAd asked. I was about to say no, but Adam spoke for both of us.

"We'll be there in a minute. Just gotta get ready" Adam said. I glared at him. Dad and the others left to go to the car. Adam held up my coat like a parent would do to give to their kids.

"Come on, we don't have all day" He said. I rolled my eyes and put it on. Ok, I feel a little better since It's comfy. Adam grabbed one of his old beanies from his room and put it on my head, while pulling it over my eyes.

"Hey!" I said while lifting it up. He just laughed. "Now Im going to go get ready, you better be in that car by the time Im done" He said softly but sternly. I've learned to just do what he said. I know that he's just kidding and being dumb Adam, but still. He's older and according to him, Chase and Leo, they all have implied authorities. Whatever that means. I walked over to the car and met Chase and Leo in the back-back seat. I took off my coat since the heater was on a little.

"Ok you guys ready?" Dad asked. I nodded. I sat next to chase since I was going to do a few tings on ym Magix phone and he knows about my powers so atleast I can figure something out. Adam got in the car and we left to the plane that was taking us.

"You guys are going to love this house. It's like a giant resort cabin" Dad said. Chase looked down at his phone.

"Bree would've loved a nice cabin resort" He said. Oh yeah...Him and Bree can't happen. "Don't worry. Im sure you'll find some other girl just as great" Dad said. Chase sighed and sat back.

"Sorry big bro" I said. "I know right.." He breathed out. The drive was really long. Leo sat in the middle row and was sleeping, Adam sat in the front with Dad, and Chase andI got the third row of Dad's giant black Tahoe. I started texting Cassidy and telling her about the move.

* * *

><p><em>Davis-<em>**-Cassidy**

* * *

><p><strong>' so your really moving? :('<strong>

_'Yep, to Fernville Alaska AWAY from the depths'_

**' wait, what if the guardians and I meet you there? We can talk there. I've been there before, so I can pretend to be a local'**

_'Sounds good. I'll see you guys there'_

**'K. See you there!'**

* * *

><p>I sat back on my seat. Chase leane dover and began to hit my arm with his elbow.<p>

"So you and Cassidy" Chase cooed. I glared at him. "She's just a friend" I said. He laughed.

"right and so was Bree and now she's my Juliet" He said. I rolled my eyes. Once we got to the dock where the plane was, we got out with our stuff. I packed a suitcase so I can unload. Once we saw the plane...I wans't suprised

It had a giant 'DAVENPORT' banner going across the side. Dad looked happy with it so we went along with it. We all got in the plane and flew off to Alaska.

"So how big is this house?" Leo asked. "a little smaller than the one we have now. Instead of a 7 bedroom, it's a 6 bedroom, but there's a little section where you can put your video games" Dad said. I can live with that, but still. ALASKA! Not California!

I sat in the plane for the next 2 hours. Maybe I can get some sleep while Im in the air.

_-Adam-_

I don't know why Davis is so upset about this. I mean it'd be fun to live here in Alaska. Penguins people! That'd be so cool! Not to mention snowmobiling, which Dad already bought 3. One for him and Tasha, and two for us kids. I heard the shuffling of Davis's coat an noticed he was leaning on me asleep. I sat still for 2 hours so he could sleep. After a while we arrived at the airport and tok the rental car to our house.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. Dad just sighed. "We will be there in 5 minutes"

"I can't wait to see my room!" Leo said.

_-Leo-_

I can't wait to see the new house. Mom said my room was a little bit bigger and that since the house is cheaper, we'll get my own video game system and couch. Once we got tot he house, we pulled out our luggage and walked up to the door, which was covered in ice and snow.

"sorry about this. They already had a small snowstorm" Dad said. He opened up the door's and I was actually impressed. The house was a little warmer inside then outside. Davis was lingering around looking at the big cabin like house. Everything was some type of fancy wood. The kitchen was just a stained cement flooring and had all this fancy stuff in it. "Wow..." I said in complete amazement.

I noticed the living room/game room. There was a nice fireplace and a shelf for our TV and a huge area for the living room stuff. Normally cabins in Alaska are kind of small, but Dad said this was custom made. I walked up to my room and I was at a loss for words.

A giant bed with a huge closet! Not to mention the room size was incredible! I had room for a couch and a video game area. Our rooms had lables on them and I walked passed Davis's. He's got the smallest room, which wasn't that bad, but still. It's smaller than ours.

_-Chase-_

I walked in the new house and went straight up to my new room. IT was super cool! All these shelve's for books and stuff! I gasped when I saw the balcony. "Wow" I said while putting my hands in my jacket pockets due a huge burst of icy wind. I walked back into my room and found Davis's door closed. I saw him walk in here. What's wrong with him? I opened the door and foudn him looking out his window which isn't a balcony. I walked over and playfully pulled his hood over his head.

"Hey! I've had Adam trying to suffucate me, I don't need you doing it" He dragged the words out slowly and irritated, while pulling his hood back.

"I know it's not home, but Dad said this would be a good idea, and even though Im going to have to try to visit Bree once everyother month, I can live with this" I said. He rolled his eyes. He does that a lot. Then again I don't blame him. Then I realized I have leverage.

"Tell you what" I said which got his attention.

"I'll keep your guardian secret, if you keep an open mind about this move" I said. He sighed. "Fine...OH! Im meeting Cassidy and the others outside. Pretend they're locals" He said quickly. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on and I ran right after him.

Dad was sitting outside on the phone talkign to Mom when who Im assuming Cassidy and the guardians are.

"Hello, Im Cassidy. Im a local here and I thought I'd come to welcome you all" She said. I see why Davis has a crush on her. She's his type. Pretty, blonde, cute voice, and female.

"I was wondering if my friends and I could show your son around?" She said. Dad seemed a little skeptical about it but he still let them go. I think it's because Mom was getting a little myphed about the sudden move and our priceless family stuff that has to be handled with care and stuff.

"Ok be carefull and have fun" Dad said while talking back on the phone.

"See ya" Davis said. They all walked down the icy, snowy sidewalk.

_-No one-_

The Trix arrived in a small part of Alaska.

"Why are we here again? Shouldn't we be looking for the Sirenix book?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, but I sensed the guardians are here, so lets give Davis a little going away gift" Icy said while forming up ice energy.

"Lemme guess. Tritanus's mutants?" Stormy asked. They all nodded and went over to the icy waters of Alaska.

"Alright sisters, bring on the mutants!" She yelled. A flash of drak energy took over the water, with mutant fish mer-people appearing. The sisters just cackled as their plan was put into action.

_-Davis-_

I followed the guardians to the town square.

"Ok so how are we going to handle The Depths?" Tristan asked. "Well we just need to get the Sirenix Book and figure out how to enter it" Martin said. Enter it? Thats a place?

"Wait. What do you mean enter The Depths?" I asked. "The Depths is another dimension, rumored to be all ocean. Others call it the Infinate Ocean" Thalia said. I KNEW IT! I knew the depths was real and it was something special!

"Cool, so what are we going to do if Davis isn't near the depths?" Cassidy asked. "Well I could teleport there or we can transform and go there, but I don't know" I said. We all just sat at a little table until a heard of people in panic ran through the town.

"RUN! THERES GIANT FISH ATTACKING!" A lady yelled. We all froze in our place. "Giant fish?" Tristan asked as if they knew what was happening.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Those giant mutants are Tritanus's minions" Cassidy said. I nodded.

"So that means we should transform?!" I asked rhetorically. "Mhmm" Layla said. We all ran into an alley to transform.

"Let's go!" I said. We grouped up.

"Magic Sirenix!"...

* * *

><p><em>'I feel the power of the...Davis Guardian of the Dragon Flame!..Connecting with the deepest part of me...Cassidy Guardian of the Sun!...-otion, suddenly im soaring through the...Layla Guardian of Waves!..It's a rush of wonder, I can fly, swimming de-...Tristan Guardian of Music!...-er, I feel a wave of transfor-...Thalia Guardian of Nature!...Im stronger as I dive into the blue...Martin Guardian of Technology!...But for me, like a mystical potion...<em>

* * *

><p>"Ok guys we need to get rid of those things!" I yelled. We all flew over the crowd of mutants.<p>

"We've fought these things before, you have to drive them back into the water" Cassidy said. "Ok, lets move" We all split up and attacked groups of mutants.

"SPREADING FIRE!" I shot a ray of pure fire at a mutant, knocking him out instantly.

"DIGITAL STRIKE!" Martin took down a few with a techno-magic wave. "Man I love guardian powers!" I yelled. A few began to shrink back into the water.

"Well looks like we have some runners or should I say...stayers!" Martin yelled. We all looked at him.

"What?" We ignored his comment and ran into a few mutants.

"Wait maybe if we converge we can send them back into the ocean" Layla said.

"Yeah, but we're running a huge risk just doing this in front of people. We'll have to find a secluded spot" Martin said. I looked around.

"That icy tower!" I yelled while pointing at the wooden bell house, covered in snow and ice.

"Good idea! Let's go!" We all flew over to it and found a spot where noone could see us.

"Ok, I've never done a convergence before, so..." I said while drifting off.

"Don't worry, just join hands and combine our powers" Thalia said. I held her hand along with Cassidy's. Tristan got Layla's and Thalia's and Martin got Layla and Cassidy.

I took a deep breath.

"Ok...SIRENIX CONVERGENCE!" We all yelled. A huge form of energy began to shine and the mutants shunned the light that was approching them. They all cowered back to the icy waters.

"Whoo hoo!" "We did it!" We all yelled. We hid behind a bulding and de-transformed.

"Ok so how's that for a move in surprise?!" Cassidy asked a little sarcasticaly. I rolled my eyes.

"I should probably go home, or well, to that shack im suppose to call home" I said sadly. Cassidy put her hadn on my shoulder.

"It'll take some getting used to, but Im sure you'l be happy here, and if you ever can't get used to it, we can help you come up with a lie and you can come stay at Magix" Tristan said. I let out an empty laugh,

"Yeah...if only" I said. I waved goodbye to them and walked back to my house. Once I got home I noticed how nice it actually was. Guess it won't be so bad. I walked back inside and found Mom unloading stuff in the kitchen.

"Hey sweety" She said.

"hey" I said half heartedly. She her stuff down and walked over to me. "I know you don't like not living near a beach or having to move away from your friends, but you'll make a lot of new friends here"

I sighed. "Yeah right" I said. I walked upstairs and found Adam's dog Tiny in my room.

"Get out dog" I said annoyed. He whimpered and looked at me. I glared at it. It then got up and walked over to me and nuzzled itself next to my leg. Not gonna lie, it was nice. I petted it a little. After I finished , I walked over to my bed and took off my coat and layed down. Tiny got up on the bed and cuddled next to me.

"Adam's gonna want you back you know" I said to the dog. It just looked at me. "Brrrrrrf" It said in it's own little dog language. Adam walked in my room.

"There you are Tiny" Adam said. The dog looked up. "Oh and there's my dog!" He said. I looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"You really don't like this move do you?" He asked. I shook my head. He sat down on the bed.

"you know what, you've gotten any kind of speech needed for this. Why don't you like it here?" He asked.

"Because it's not home, it's not near the beach. Im not me here" I said. He sighed and laughed a little.

"You're too young to know who and what you are. You're Davis Kell Davenport. That's who you are right now. Enjoy it, cuz trust me, I am not lovin this whole High School and being a teenager thing" He said which made me laugh a little.

He left my room and I was alone with the dog.

"So I don't assume you can dance on your hind legs like the dogs on the internet?" I asked Tiny. He made a cinfused noise and got off my bed.

Dad walked in my room that night.

"Hey, here's the rest of your stuff" He said while setting a bunch of boxes down.

"Thanks" I breathed out.

"It's late you should probably go to bed" He said. I nodded and got in my bed.

"Ok so I know you don't like this, but you should. This house is super nice and think about all the fun you can have" He said. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Alright, pretend to go to sleep but you'll still be in this house" Dad said. I laughed a little.

"Goodnight" He said. "Night" I said back while falling asleep. Hopefully I can sleep in this new house.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok it's 12:50 on New Year's. Hope yalls were great since mine sucked. But hey, there's plenty more. Anyways it's late so the ending kind of sucked. This is my first chapter uploaded in 2015! Anyways happy new years and goodnight...finally<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here's a new chapter! Well...half chapter. I got the idea from a story and it's meant to be a funny little chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 1/2: Guardians Chat Room**

_-Davis-_

It was about midnight and I can't sleep...at all. I took out Dad's laptop that I _"borrowed" _ and got in a chat room with the guardians.

**FireKid is online**

**Cass_with_Sass is online**

**FireKid: Hey Cass**

**Cass_with_Sass: Hey. I guess you couldn't sleep either**

**FireKid: Nope. Wait I got a notification...**

**Cass_with_Sass: What's it about?**

**FireKid: Chase and Adam are online. Arguing no doubt**

**Cass_with_Sass: Wow. Hopefully they won't join our chat**

**FireKid: They will. Once they see Im on, they'll join just to be butt heads**

**Cass_with_Sass: Oh fun...**

**FireKid: yeah...**

**Brainzilla is online**

**FireKid: Dangit!**

**HotdogMan is online**

**Cass_with_Sass: Oh boy..**

**Brainzilla: Davis what are you doing? Dad said you weren't allowed to be in a chat room**

**FireKid: Dad doesn't need to know**

**HotdogMan: Yeah but we know**

**FireKid: And you won't tell Dad**

**Brainzilla: And why not?**

**FireKid: Because you both love me**

**HotdogMan: Nope that's not it**

**Brainzila: Keep guessing.**

**Cass_with_Sass: Oh come on. It's not that bad**

**HotdogMan: And you're on with a girl?! You're in trouble**

**FireKid: Please don't tell Dad**

**Brainzilla: Why? **

**FireKid: Because I'll find a way to get you both in trouble**

**Brainzilla: We didn't do anything**

**HotdogMan: WE didn't. You did**

**Cass_with_Sass: Ohhh D.R.A.M.A!**

**FireKid: Cassidy!**

**Cass_with_Sass: What? Now come on Chase, what did you do?**

**FireKid: Yeah what did you do?**

**Brainzilla: Nothing Adam's just being stupid again**

**HotdogMan: No. You told me you killed Davis's old hamster with Billy's bow staff and told Davis we had to flush him**

**FireKid: ...**

**Brainzilla: Adam what did I tell you about it?**

**HotdogMan: you told me not to tell Davis**

**Brainzilla: Adam**

**HotdogMan: Yes?**

**Brainzilla: Meet Davis!**

**FireKid: Hi**

**HotdogMan: Oh hey, you have the same screenname and real name as our little brother**

**FireKid: I swear Im adopted**

** is online**

**FireKid: Who's this?**

**Cass_with_Sass: Tristan**

** : Hey you two. Sooooo, you two on a cyber date?**

**FireKid: ...**

**Cass_with_Sass: What?! Eww! No!**

**FireKid: :( Rude**

**Brainzilla: Awww his first heartbreak**

**HotdogMan: If you're anything like Chase, there's more where that came from**

**Cass_with_Sass: I didn't mean it like that!**

**FireKid: I know**

**Brainzilla: He's lying**

**FireKid: Shut up Chase!**

** : I love how I can start drama like that**

**Cass_with_Sass: You do know I can sneak into your room and turn you into a bug and feed you to Thalia's plants?**

** : No you can't...Magic isn't real**

**FireKid: Yeah Cassidy**

**Brainzilla: Seriously magic is not real!**

**HotdogMan: What about Santa?**

**FireKid: He's real**

**Brainzilla: Adam we've talked about this**

**HotdogMan: All you told me was that he wasn't real and that Mom and Dad pretend for Davis**

**FireKid: :O**

**Brainzilla: ...**

**Cass_with_Sass: Santa is real Davis. We've met him**

**FireKid: Awesome!**

**Brainzilla: Im going to bed. Davis you better be asleep by the time im there**

**FireKid: Man you're so annoying!**

**Cass_with_Sass: Yeah Davis, better go to bed before Chasey gets ya!**

**FireKid: Im not scared of him**

**Brainzilla: Really?**

**FireKid: Yep. Besides you know what Im capable of**

**Brainzilla: ...**

** : HA!**

**HotdogMan: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Brainzilla: Nothing**

**Brainzilla is offline**

**FireKid: Well goodnight**

**FireKid is offline**

**Cass_with_Sass is offline**

**HotdogMan: Soooo**

** is offline**

**HotdogMan: Well...**

**HotdogMan is offline**

I finally went to sleep after i heard footsteps come by my door. So sue me! He's a lot bigger than me! I went to sleep and I more than likely going to chat tomorrow morning.

**FireKid is online**

**FlowerGirl is online**

**FireKid: Hey Thalia**

**FlowerGirl: Hey, everyones in the cafeteria for breakfast so Im chatting stuff about the Sirenix book.**

**FireKid: Cool so when are we going?**

**FlowerGirl: I think tomorrow**

**FireKid: Great! Well Im going to breakfast. See ya!**

**FlowerGirl: Bye!**

**FireKid is offline**

**FlowerGirl is offline**

I walked downstairs to get breakfast and found Chase and Adam talking to Dad. Oh no

"Davis I told you to stop online chatting" Dad said. I glared at Adam and Chase.

"Chase killed my hamster!" I said while pointing to him. Dad looked at him. This is going to be hilarious.

"I thought you said it had worms!" Dad said. Chase shrunk back.

"Well I-I, you see I..." Ha! I got him. I walked upsta-

"Hold it right there mister!" Dad said. I walked back down the carpeted wooded steps.

"Ok Chase for killing Davis's hamster, you have to...shovel the driveway" Dad said while looking at his snow covered black-now-white Tahoe. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, well you have to hand me my laptop back and you're grounded for the rest of the day" Dad said. Rest of the day? Is that an actual punishment. I nodded with fake guilt and walked to go get Dad's laptop. Atleast IM not shoveling snow.

I gave Dad his laptop back and watched the discovery channel. They were viewing this thing over the Pacific Ocean.

_"Today we will be exploring the Depths. A mythical spot in the ocean that noone has been able to view..until now"_

I took a huge gulp. Oh no...

**How was that? I hope you're ready for some updates, cuz they are a coming! Anyways enjoy this and see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here's another chapter! I know it's been a while since I updated but I will still update this. I started a spin off of this so that's on the table, and now Im working on this. I kind of wanted to go back to the family aspect of the story and kind of give the whole guardians thing a break for a chapter. I know last chapter was kind of a cliff hanger. So enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Party Time**

_-Davis-_

I can't believe they're wanting to do a segment on the Depths! Maybe I can figure something out later. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said. Dad walked in.

"Hey so I have the return party tonight. Your mother and I are going there early to get ready, so Adam or Chase is in charge, do what they say and please, just dress fancy, it's for one night. Adam and Chase do have the authority to spank you" Dad said. Dangit! I forgot about that!

"Fine..." I groaned at. He rolled his eyes and walked out of my room. Man I really don't want to go to this! I hate dressing up all fancy like and going to formal events. It's all a bunch of boring people talking about boring stuff going on in the boring world. I'd rather get in the mud or water, where I could wear little to no clothes! Yes, I have swam in the nude before, but Adam did laundry one time and he shrunk my swimsuits! Not to mention nowI have to cancel my plans with the Guardians.

I walked downstairs where I found Mom going over the clothes set out for us. Im assuming the smallest suit and tie and is mine. I literaly got chills just looking at it. Then again it's like 20 degrees outside and Dad has the front door open. Real smart Dad.

"Davis, here's your outfit for tonight, I want you to wear this and please try to not get it dirty. Your father's career is riding on this party. He's giving a speech and if things are failing, you're going to have to give one too, just for giggles and it would be sooo cute!" Mom said. A speech too!? You people are asking way too much of me.

"Ok we'll see you guys at the party, bye!" Mom said while leaving. Adam Chase and Leo came walking down and grabbed their clothes.

"Wow these look really nice!" Adam said. I rolled my eyes. "What time do we have to be there?" I asked. I just wanna know how long I have to be happy before I change.

"Around 12, so we've got 2 hours" Leo said. I nodded.

"Ok so you guys have fun getting ready, Im gonna go watch tv" I said while walking off. I was almost to the steps when Chase caught up with me.

"No, you're gonna get ready, now come on" He said while pushing me to the downstairs bathroom. I tried to fight him, but he just slung me over his shoulder and carried me into the bathroom to get ready. He sat me down and grabbed a few things. I could hear and Adam and Leo laughing and I swear I saw Adam's phone camera flash. I pointed to them which made Chase shut the door.

"Ok we gotta get your hair to not look like...that" He said. I rolled my eyes. Considering Im 9, I (according to my Mom) can't do my own hair. He wet his ahnds down and started to get my hair wet. I tried to get out of it. He started pulling a little on my hair.

"Just hold still. God why can't you just sit still and deal with it!?" He said a little sternly. I groaned a little. After he was done he grabbed all this other stuff that Im pretty sure I won't use until Im his age.

"What's all that?" I asked. He pointed to it all. "This is hair gel, cologne, deodorent, and toothpaste. which you really need to use more, according to your dentist" He said while smirking. I groaned even more. He took the hair gel and wiped it in my hair. I could feel him lifting the front part of my hair up.

"Don't even" I said bluntly. He laughed a little. "C'mon, it's really cool, you might get a little girlfriend while we're there..." He said. Im not going to find one here! I don't want one now anyway! He went ahead and spiked it up. I hate him so much right now.

"Ok, now close your eyes" He said. I closed my eyes and he used Mom's hairspray.

"This will help it keep it's hold" He said. He continued to spray it all around my hair.

"You know you should open your own salon miss" I said while laughing. He smacked the back of my head a little.

"Ow" I said. He took the bottle of whatever and sprayed it all around me. I started caughing uncontrolably.

"Keep your mouth closed" He said. I pretty much shut everything on my face when he did it again. Once he was done, he sat the cologne on the table and I walked out of the bathroom with him behind me.

_-Leo-_

It's hillarius watching Davis get ready for a formal event. We pretty much have to put him in a muzzle to get him ready. The bathroom door opened up revealing Chase and a more nicer version of Davis.

"Ok the project known as our little brother is finally done" Chase said. Davis did not look happy.

"I have a feeling we're going to have to pin him down and make him get dressed" I said. Chase's eyes just widened. Davis bolted up the stairs to get out of doing this. Chase looked at me and Adam.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" I asked Chase.

"Aren't YOU!?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I hate it when I have to get him to deal with this. I walked up the steps and tried to find his room. We've only been here a few days and I still can't find any room in this place. I know my room is the one with the door that has a small crack in the wood. Plus it felt natural walking to it. I passed my room and found Davis's room. I quietly opened the door and saw him trying to un-fix his hair.

"We'll just have to make again you know?" I said. He groaned loudly and lef this hair alone. "After this is over you can just go play in the muddy snow" I said trying to cheer him up. He just grunted. I rolled my eyes and pulled him up from his bed.

"Come on, you need to get dressed we're leaving in little bit and you need to be ready" I said. He sighed and walked downstairs. I followed him down there where Adam and Chase were buttoning their shirts.

"You actually got him to go with it?" Adam asked. I nodded proudly. "Yep! Best. Big. Brother. EVER!" I yelled. I noticed Davis rolled his eyes and put on his clothes.

"Ok Mom wants a picture of all of us" Adam said. We all got together and Adam held up his phone like a selfie. He snapped a picture of us and sent it to Mom. I could tell Davis was ready to get this over with. We all grabbed our coats and left in Adam's car.

While we drove Adam blasted the heater. Since we were all born and raised in California, the cold isn't exactly our best friend.

"Adam can you turn the heat up?" I asked from te back seat. He looked at the heater.

"Leo it's on full blast" Full blast!? Ain't no way this is full blast.

"Well put it on full-er blast!" I snapped. It's still cold in here. We kept going in our probably frozen car to the place where Dad's party is at. Once we finally got there, we found a nice little spot to park that was close to the front door. We all got out and walked into the building where everyone was all formal and fancy. I can see why Davis doesn't like this. We all met up with Mom and Dad, who were talking to their friends. Dad looked at all of us.

"Kids you're here!" He said. He looked at Davis then at the rest of us.

_-Davis-_

We finally got to the party and now I just have to wait for this to be over. Dad walked over to us.

"Kids you're here!" He said a little shocked. Why would he be shocked? He turned and gestured to his friend who ha dbeen silently waiting to meet us. From the way it looks.

"Mary, Joe; these are my kids.." Dad said while gesturing back to us.

"Our oldest sons, Adam and Chase, our second youngest, Leo, and our youngest, Davis" He said. They both waved. Mary however decided I should be the topic of the conversation.

"Oh he looks so adorable! Like a little butler!" Mary said. Adam snickered a little.

"Butt" He said to himself. Dad glared at him a little, while Chase led Adam to the food table. Yeah that won't be here after 5 minutes. I zoned out a little considering Mary decided to go on about how cute I looked. This whole place is just...fancy. I never would've guessed Dad, get's dirty in Africa, freezes his butt off in Antarctica, could end up here. I looked around the room for anyone who's my age. Unfortuantely, there's noone here under 30. Except for the obvious.

I left the conversation when I knew it was safe and walked to the table. I started picking off shrimp one by one.

"Hungry?" Chase asked. I nodded and continued stuffing shrimp in my mouth.

"Try dipping this stuff in tarter sauce, it's good" He said. I did what he said and ate it. I spit it out right there.

"Why would you do that to me? I thought we were brothers?" I said. He laughed a little and handed me a napkin.

"Yeah well, I got bored and you're pretty gullable, so I thought why not" He said. I used a sarcastic smile and walked off. Unfortunately, Mom noticed the tarter sauce on my suit.

"Davis where did that stain come from?" She asked a little sternly. I pointed to Chase, who was just sitting and drinking punch. Until Mom sent a glare his way and he subtly waved as if nothing happened. I could tell she mouthed the words _'clean him up'_. She sent me his way and he had a bunch of napkins.

"Thanks for ratting me out" He said while wiping the stain off. That so figures! I hate being the youngest of 4! This is why I'm glad I'm a Gaurdian. I kick butt, save the world, sort of, and keep it all a secret. Which only one person actually knows about it but still. Chase noticed my tenseness.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed.

"Nothing, just Gaurdian stuff" I whispered. He nodded. "Is it like bad or good?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. If it were good, why would I be worried about it?

"Bad. Just stuff ok" I said while almost snapping. He laughed a little.

"Ok calm down, it was just a question" He said. I rolled my eyes. He finished cleaning the stain and we walked back onto the floor. We all walked around talking for like...ever! Seriously, this is so boring. I almost fell asleep while standing up a few times. If it weren't for Chase, I'd be drooling and sleeping standing up. I don't know how people could do that. Suddenly a girl in a flowery pink dress walked in. She walked over to me.

"Hi Davis" She said. It took me a second to realise who it was.

"Thalia? Wow you look...hot" I said. I completely forgot Chase was right behind me. She smiled. I heard Chase laugh a little.

"Thanks, you look really great too" She said. I walked with her back to the snack table, leaving Chase to girl out over what happened.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked while grabbing a chicken wing.

"Well, Martin got some news about the Depths and he wanted me to come here to get you, and well I decided to dress the part" She said. I nodded. Then I remembered the news.

"Well I saw on the news about a bunch of researchers exploring the Depths. What are we going to do?" She thought for a minute.

"Ok we'll meet with them tomorrow. All I know now is that we have to move fast and find the Sirenix Book" She said. I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" We both moved on to the floor where Mom and Dad including all their friends and my brothers decided to gush over us.

"Aww! You two look so cute together" Mom said. I looked at Thalia. "Just give them what they want" She whispered. A slow song came on. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to dance with this.

"I don't know how to dance to this" I said nervously. She giggled a little. "It's ok. You're dancing with a princess, I'll show you how. Ok follow my lead" We both began to dance and- WAIT A PRINCESS!?

"Princess?" I asked. She nodded. "Yep of Lynphea" She said. Wow, Im dancing with a princess. As we continued dancing on the floor everyone was snapping pictures and recording. Thalia's brown hair flowing through the air looked beautiful. Wait, girls have cooties. Right? I don't know but she looked gorgeous. Everything disappeared, leaving Thalia and I to dance. This wasn't like anything I've felt before. Suddenly our eyes met. Her green eyes and my blue ones. Am I...in love with her? No, I can't. Im only 9. Right? Man I ask a lot of questions.

"Ok, kids party's over. Thalia do you need a ride home?" Mom asked. She shook her head.

"No thanks Mrs Davenport. Im fine" She said. I turned to her.

"See you tomorrow" I said. She walked voer and subtly kissed my cheek. "Tomorrow" My face was bright red. My FIRST kiss. And I got one before Chase! HA!

I made sure noone was around and walked back to Adam's car. Except, once I got in, I regretted it.

"Sooooooo. You and Thalia?" Leo asked. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing is going on. she's just a friend" I said. Chase laughed from the front seat.

"Yeah right. You two danced like noone else was around. Where did you learn how to dance like that?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Once we got to the house, I ran right off to my room, yanked off my clothes and changed into some pajamas. Suddenly, Adam bursted through my room.

"Ok we need to talk" He said. Oh no. I don't want to talk about anything.

"What about?" I asked a little nervously.

"Oh you know. The birds an the bees" He said. DEAR GOD NO!

"No! Im fine without it! I don't like Thalia like that!" I said. He put his hands up in defense.

"Ok ok. I just wanted to tell you that if you ever needed help, we're here" He said. I nodded.

"Thanks" I said. I laid back in my bed. Tomorrow is the day we figure this Gaurdian thing out. We have to find the Sirenix Book and we will. It's weird, after tonight, I feel like I can do anything. I CAN do anything. Im the Gaurdian of the Dragon Flame. Im ready for this! So bring it o- I completely forgot how tired I was. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Ok weird ending, sorry for that, but hey! New romance in the air, but wait, did you not think he would end up with Cassidy? Well now Thalia's in the game. Who will he choose? By the way, Thalia, Layla, and Cassidy look like Stella Flora and Asiah from the show. Exactly. Anyways, let me know what you think! Bye!**


End file.
